Bet
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: Rin lost a bet against Bon and Kamiki and now has to crossdress, to their surprise he looked good in it. I focused on YukiRin. WARNING: Has mild Lemon in some chapters; Yaoi / Shounen-ai. Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** What's this? another Ao no Ex fanfic? from me? Haha

Well hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Rin stomped out of the cram school classroom infuriated while holding a paper bag, leaving a smirking Kamiki, Bon, and Shima, with a worried Konekomaru and Shiemi, and with an indifferent Takara, and Yukio, who left the room soon after Rin did.

Rin went back to the classroom

"Why are still wearing your uniform?" Bon asked irritably

"Shut up! I-i... I don't know how to wear these." he replied holding up the paper bag. Kamiki scowled crossing her arms and approached him pulling him out of the classroom, she brought her bag along.

Several minutes later, Kamiki went back in the classroom smiling triumphantly.

"Eh? Where's Rin?" Shima raised a brow.

"Rin! Come on! Show them!" She pulled in Rin

All eyes widened at the sight of the half demon. He wore the true cross female uniform that perfectly adorned his slim physique, black long socks that went up to his thighs, the left side of his hair was pulled back by a white lacy ribbon, Kamiki also applied a light make up on his face; the foundation and powder accented his perfect white skin, the eye make up made his ocean blue eyes sharper and looked bigger. Rin looked down seriously embarrassed with a deep blush on his cheeks making him look like a shy school girl. A real girl for that matter. They stared... and stared.

"UWAA! RIN-CHAN SO KAWAII~!" Shima jumped and hugged Rin, he swatted the pink haired using his Kurikara

"Don't you guys know how embarrassing this is!" He yelled at them

Bon smirked, "Heh, it's your fault for taking on that bet."

They nodded.

_...flashback to yesterday..._

_"Alright, today I will mention your rankings in class, perhaps knowing your rank will motivate you to work harder." Yukio announced while holding a folder._

_"Starting with the top 1, Ryuuji Suguro...second, Kamiki Izumo...third, Takara...fourth, Miwa Konekomaru...fifth Renzou Shima...Sixth Moriyama Shiemi...and last... Rin Okumura.." He said the last part with dissappointment_

_Rin felt annoyed and upset, but not much on the upset part, he's fully aware that he's weak academically._

_"Nice idiot, you got the rank with the highest number." Kamiki taunted the fuming demon_

_"Gah! I'm more of a practical learner just so you know! And I can get a higher grade than you guys in tests if I wanted to."_

_"Oh really?" Bon added fuel to the fire._

_"well...yeah..of course I can!" _

_Yukio cleared his throat, "Okay, enough of that. We'll start classes now, be sure to pay attention, i'll be giving an exam tomorrow."_

_Bon and Kamiki gave Rin and evil smile. "How's about a bet? If you manage to get a higher score than ours, you win. If not, we win."_

_"Che, fine." Rin crossed his arms_

_"Loser has to do whatever the winning team says." _

_..end flashback..._

And so, due to him losing miserably, he has to do what the two wants, which was cross dress for a few days. Convenient enough, Kamiki already brought the first outfit, which was a school girl. Much to everyone's surprise, he actually looked like the part. Even with a very flat chest, Rin looked like a normal girl, not even a tomboy but a real girly girl...which was freaky.

"Happy now?" Rin huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE~!" Shima made his attack again only to be hit brutally the second time.

Kamiki walked over to her seat, Bon came up to her and whispered.

"Hey, I wanted to embarrass the guy by making him look like a drag not make him look hot as a girl."

"Yeah...I didn't expect him to look great too." She grinned at him "You gotta admit my makeup was good."

Bon sweatdropped.

They all hustled back to their chairs as soon as they saw the door open and in cam a teacher. Rin sat down in his usual seat next to Shiemi, he can't help but feel awkward since the girl is smiling at him weirdly. All the more that he wanted to sink down to his seat and be eaten by the ground and stay there forever.

"Alrighty children, we'll go to the exercise room to do a practical test." Tsubaki-sensei said, he was about to lead the class out when someone caught his eyes

"Oh hello there young lady, are you a new student?" He charmingly at Rin making him feel all grossed out.

The others laughed hard, "Ahaha! Rin! The teacher is checking you out!" Kamiki hollered

Tsubaki-sensei raised a brow, "Oh? Okumura-kun? You didn't tell me you're a girl."

"I'm no girl! It's just for a bet!" Rin yelled at the teacher

"Young man I don't care what kind of hobby you have but I will not allow you to yell at a teacher." He wagged a finger at him, warning his student.

Rin quickly looked away, pouting. "Hn, yeah, i'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

"You're so adorable~!" Tsubaki-sensei glomped at Rin nuzzling his face on his chest and got swatted by the Kurikara. Today the sword has been very useful at keeping pervs at bay.

The teacher has been hit a little too hard and got knocked unconscious and was dragged away by the medical personnel.

"Nice going, Rin, now we have no teacher." Bon scowled at Rin who has a Shima attached on him, since Rin didn't want to hospitalize another person, he just let the boy clung onto him.

"Well it's his fault! Stupid teacher!"

"Rin, it's just because he couldn't help it, you are cute as a girl after all." Shiemi smiled at him.

"Mah, whatever.."

Soon after, the door opened, Rin gulped knowing all too well who it was. Yukio. The moment he entered the room the students went back to their seats, except for Rin. He wasn't able to move an inch feeling all the pressure of the world on him. Worried how his brother would react.

_'oh man oh man... Yukio is looking at me...in girl's clothing...surely his tiny respect for me is gone...gosh..no...Kami-sama why do you hate me so much...?' _Probably because you're Satan's son, Rin? Well anyway, he just stood there, shaking under his brother's emotionless stare, feeling tears welling up at the corner of his eyes and his face getting hot.

The others just watched the scene amusingly, it's like one of those manga moments wherein the girl is tensed under the gaze of her crush or something. Kamiki chuckled to herself. Never did they know that she was a fujoshi, she has always fantasized about the twins going at it. Bon and the other guys could feel the evil aura emitting from Kamiki, and shuddered.

"Rin. Is something wrong?" Yukio smiled normally at Rin

"N-n-n-nothing..." by now the crossdressing boy is trembling so much

"Then go back to your seat for a while, i'm just gonna announce something." He said kindly to him

"I-i..I can't move...too...n-nervous...and...embarrassed..." He held his hands in front of his chest and closed his eyes as he tried to stop his tremors.

Yukio chuckled softly, "Don't be feel like that Rin. You're cute." He said patting his head as he passed by his brother walking in front and center of the class.

"Hnyaaah!" Rin let out a weird cry as he collapsed on the floor kneeling, his face was burning with a very visible blush.

_'w-w-whaaa...Y-yukio...thinks...me.. is...CUTE...? h-he's not ashamed...of me..?..nyuuu...ish thiss..real..?'_ He said in his mind, Rin was sure he's not making sense even in his own thoughts.

Everyone just ignored the Rin who was currently having a nervous break down.

"Since your supposed teacher, Tsubaki-sensei, has been knocked out, I will take his place in the meantime." Yukio said. The students nodded and made their way out.

Shiemi knelt in front of Rin, tilting her head trying to see his face,

"Ne, Rin, we're gonna go now." Rin didn't answer, she made a worry face

"Don't worry Moriyama-san, I'll take care of him." Yukio smiled, she nodded and left.

The taller male knelt in front of his brother.

"Nii-san, get up now."

Rin looked up at him, his face wet with tears. He looked like a mess, but still adorable.

"...I can't move my legs, Yukio..."

Yukio looked pass him to see his legs, he nodded.

"It seems like your tremors has worn your muscles out. Don't worry it'll be back after a few minutes, but we can't wait that long right?" He said gently to him

Rin sniffed, "Now what?"

His brother held out both hands, the smaller hesitated to take it, but did it anyway. When he took hold of Yukio's hands with his, the younger's smile grew. He pulled Rin's hands then placed in on his shoulders then he wrapped his arms around his brother's hips pulling him up as he stood carrying Rin up. He held the older's thighs and made it hug his waist then he positioned his arms under Rin's butt.

Rin blushed feeling awkward in so many ways being carried by his younger brother in such a position.

Yukio chuckled, "You're so light nii-san." he walked out carrying his brother

"Yukio...I don't like being carried like this..." Rin whined as he rested his chin on Yukio's shoulder refusing to look, he wanted to struggle out but his legs are denying him to.

"Oh. We have no choice now, do we?" He replied blankly

"But I feel awkward."

"nonsense, just pretend we're hugging."

Rin pouted and stayed silent. Yukio was casually walking along the hallway when he almost slipped, he quickly gained back his composure though his hand accidentally grabbed hold of something that shouldn't be touched.

"nngghh~...Yukio,Where are you touching?" Rin hissed at him

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He removed his hand from his tail

Finally a few minutes they were at the door to the exercise room. Before they entered, Yukio let down Rin. The demon was glad he could use his legs again.

* * *

END CHAPTER.

now what? do i continue?

**NOTE:**I might take long in updating all my fics . Cos I have to work on my manga now. hehe

my other fics.

-Family Meet

-More oniichan

-and now this fic right here

I'll update a little over next week :)

Thank you

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

OMG I'm updating xD

WARNING: The rated T is **strong** in this one...i guess

* * *

Rin was having a hard time running around the exercise room, he had to hold down his skirt therefore slowing him down. He glanced up the high platform wherein his classmates and Yukio was watching him. Shima has that annoying look on him again, Rin glared at him making the other's smile widen even more.

They can't help but stare at Rin's behind, he was even wearing girl's underwear, it was plain white but it's still female, Kamiki was slightly pissed that Rin could give a better looking pantie shot than her. The boy's ass looks better than hers! And that tail that sticks out from under the skirt just added more flair to it.

Shima was taking the sight in delight, Bon was scowling still but with a blush, Konekomaru didn't focus his eyes on that part, Shiemi was just smiling obliviously, Yukio is indifferent, and Takara...hmm his eyes are closed so I'm not sure if he sees it, but nonetheless he's indifferent like Yukio.

Rin halted his running and faced the demon that was chasing him, it looked like a giant slug with a few demonic markings of some sort. He was about to unsheathe his sword then stopped and began running again as the demon got closer.

"Oi idiot! Why won't you draw your sword!" Bon shouted at him with a scowl of course

"Ha..ha..ha.. I can't... I might lose control over my flames and burn my clothes..." He replied panting

Then an image of a cute Rin with an embarrassed expression whose clothes is getting burned leaving him half naked imprinted in their minds...

"Rin-chan~! Draw your sword now! We don't want you getting hurt!" Shima shouted trying to convince everyone that he meant well when all he wanted to see was if Rin's clothes would get burned

"Che Right!" The half demon glared at him, his momentarily lack of attention to where he was going caused him to trip and the demon was gaining on him fast, he had no choice but to draw his sword, he didn't care whether his clothes would be burned or whatever.

He unsheathed Kurikara and was now covered in dazzling blue flames to his luck didn't burn his clothes. The demon stopped before him, Rin leaped at the demon and prepared to slash

"Rin, don't slash that, just pierce it!" Yukio reminded unfortunately it was too late and Rin already slashed the demon in half landing behind the what was thought to be a slain demon.

Rin was mighty proud of himself, he sheathed back his sword losing the flames and made his way to the ladder to join his classmates when he looked over to them he saw Yukio face palming, but he just ignored his brother's sign of disapproval. He was about to climb when something slithered on his right wrist, his eyes widened

"Rin turn around!" Shiemi exclaimed

When he turned his head he was surprised the demon was still alive and has a bundle of what seems to be tentacles wriggling above it. Before he could react, another tentacle snaked it's way around his waist, left arm , left ankle. It harshly pulled Rin above the demon, he accidentally dropped his sword from the hard . was now helplessly captive by the demon.

He yelped when more tentacles wrapped his body. It felt so gross, being all mushy and sticky. Rin blushed when it circled up his right thigh lifting it and a tentacle curled itself up between his legs. Now it feels really... seriously wrong. He was angry at his classmates that they're not helping him, but then again this was a test so if they interfere it's like cheating. But what can he do? He had no weapon, the demon bound him firmly all the while molesting imagined what he looks like right now... wrapped in awkward looking tentacles, wriggling on his body, and he was wearing girl's clothes. Now he's determined to get out. Like now. He had no choice. But to ask help. From the Teacher...

"nnnhgg...Y-yuki-"

The young demon wasn't able to finish his sentence when a barrage of gun fires roared and after a few seconds he was free. He looked back and saw the demon was surely dead, Rin quickly made the run for it grabbing his sword as he passed by it. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, sitting in the cold floor feeling his knees getting weak again.

Yukio crouched down in front of him, "You okay?"

"Uhh.. a bit shaken..but..yeah." The younger smiled gently at him, Rin felt his face heat up, "...and thanks."

"Yuki-chan, Takara, Miwa-kun, and I will take Izumo-chan, Suguro-kun, and Shima-kun to the infirmary, they seemed to have passed out not being able to bare seeing Rin get hurt." Shiemi said supporting a passed out Kamiki, whose arms are around her shoulders. Takara seems to be dragging Shima and Bon by their collars, because it's not like Konekomaru could carry either of them

Rin frowned as he saw the three had nosebleeds concluding that they didn't pass out because of concern as Shiemi believed it was.

"Yes thank you Moriyama-san." Yukio nodded and the three left.

"Ei Yukio, what kind of demon was that?" Rin asked, the two of them were alone now.

The taller shook his head, "You clearly didn't listen to my explanations earlier... it's a demon that divides into multiple pieces whenever cut or slashed. It can only be beaten if you shoot it, use fatal verse, or in your case, pierce it and or impale it."

Rin looked down upset with himself for not listening and getting himself into deeper trouble.

"It's fine, as long as you're safe."

"Safe alright...but now I feel gross being sticky and all.." He looked down at himself covered in gooey transparent slime,

"Don't worry nii-san, as gross as it make seem, it's really easy to clean off."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Yukio pulled a neat white hanky from his side pocket of his pants and started to wipe Rin's cheek, the latter cringed at the sudden touch and blushed.

Rin took hold of Yukio wrist stopping the action, "I...I can clean myself up.."

"I know, but I won't be contented unless I do the cleaning." Rin huffed and let go of his wrist and started to wipe him again. He just let his younger do it, he knows that Yukio slightly has this Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder thing going on and likes to do the tidying stuff himself.

Rin watched as Yukio cleaned his arm sleeve, it wasn't so bad he thought. Then the taller put his hand down to his leg and now he could feel the uneasiness growing in him, he shivered when Yukio started wiping his thighs and trailed to his inner thigh... he looked at Yukio's facial expression seeing if there was any other motive whatsoever, but there was none, still it felt uncomfortable

"hnnnn...I'll do it myself now.."

Yukio glared up at him. "No."

The older brother mentally cursed and just turned his head away focusing on other things aside from being touched. He started to feel hot when Yukio kept rubbing his inner thighs sensually, Rin kept biting his bottom lip preventing any sound to escape him.

Seeing that he already got all the slime, Yukio withdrew his hand.

"There, good as new."

Rin was slightly dazed, but he did notice that he really was clean from all the sticky goo where the tentacles have grabbed him. Then he remembered it touched a certain area in his body where he seriously didn't want to get 'cleaned' by his brother. Yukio notices that Rin tensed for the slightest bit

"Is there any other place I haven't cleaned yet?"

"No! uhmm...you already did a great job" Rin grinned showing his fangs with a thumbs up "We should be going home now seeing we have no classes anymore." He stood up which was a grave mistake as it let Yukio see under his skirt.

In a fraction of a second, Rin was seated between Yukio's legs, his back resting on the younger's strong chest, and arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're not yet thoroughly cleaned..." Yukio whispered through his ear that sent waves of electricity through his spine and shuddered.

"It's fine really..! I mean.. It's not like anyone could see...i'll just clean it by myself..." Rin blushed hard fearing what may come after.

Yukio ignored his statements and grabbed the underside Rin's left thigh with his left hand, spreading his legs. The smaller let out a whimper as he felt Yukio's right hand ghost over between his legs and started rubbing his crotch

"..ahn..s-stop..!..ha..ha..hnnmm~" He was starting to get aroused as Yukio kept touching.

Rin felt relieved when his brother moved his hand away, but then his thigh was pulled up letting him slip up for a bit.

"nngghhh~!" He wasn't able to constrain his moan feeling a hand touch his ass roughly, he never knew he was that sensitive in that part, blushing madly and felt his mind starting to go blank

"ha..hah..ha..ahh...Y-yuki...ahn..s-stop..!..s-someone might..see us.." Rin said in between pants and gasps

From behind he could hear Yukio chuckle lightly and whispered in a low husky tone, "I don't mind."

"Yukio...!"

The said boy felt his phone vibrate and stopped his ministrations. He took out his phone reading the message. Rin on the other hand was panting heavily from the assault, sometimes his brother could be such a perv, but only he knew and saw that side of him. Yukio stood and helped up the glaring half demon.

"Rin what's wrong?" He asked casually

"Everything."

"Okay then. Shura messaged me that you will be training with her." Yukio ignored his brother hissing at him

"When?"

"Now."

"WHAT! NO ! I CAN'T LET HER SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Rin was freaking out, why wouldn't he? Shura loves to tease, and him crossdressing is like a feast to the woman.

Yukio sighed, "Come on nii-san, you want to be strong, don't you?"

"...yes."

"Then train." he said sternly

And with that, the brothers headed to the training room. Rin was praying to his father, Shiro, to give him protection of what chaos Shura will give him.

* * *

END CHAPTER

WOW this fic has long chapters

Some of u might say, "da fuck is this shit!"

and I'm sorry if u have that reaction hehehehe, And I wanted to play with Rin using tentacles, can u blame me? xD

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

So i'm racing against time to finish all my stories. As you all know, classes are gonna start in about one and a half week (in my country, i'm Asian :D) , and I'm gonna be in college ! OMG! xDD thats why i've been updating consistently and quickly. I might not have the time once classes start.

**WARNING**: Shura. nuff said. And i'm molesting Rin again here*smacks forehead*

On with the fic, enjoy :)

* * *

Shura was waiting impatiently pacing back and forth at the special training room. The training is sudden due to Mephisto ordering on it out of the blue, it pissed her off, she cursed the clown man in her mind.

When she heard the door opened, she stopped pacing and quickly whipped her head to turn to the person she's expecting and yell at him for no apparent reason available at the moment. Shura's eyes widened, instead of seeing Rin, his twin brother Yukio was the one who went inside, and what's this? A girl beside him? Shura grinned teasingly.

"Would'ya look at that! The Scaredey Four-eyes got 'mself a girlfriend~!" She winked at him, but Yukio was still emotionless.

"Shura, this isn't what it looks like."

"Aww~! No need to be shy! I gotta admit she's quite a looker~!" Shura eyed the girl up and down. She had really short navy blue hair with a cute white ribbon on the side, deep blue eyes that is looking down shyly, her pale skin was flawless. The girl's physique was slim yet she had enough curves to be attractive. She did think the girl resembled someone...oh well, she just shrugged it off and nods. "Yes yes... I approve of this 'er girl. Great job four eyes! Who knew you could land such a cutie~!" She gave a thumbs up and another wink

Yukio sighed, "Shura, this person is Rin."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NO SHITTIN' WAY!" Shura was stunned, very stunned

"Psh, I know." Rin's scowl grew and crossed his arms. He finds it so annoying that he would even pass completely as a girl and was mistaken as Yukio's girlfriend. This is taking a toll on his masculine pride.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"I LOST TO A BET, OKAY?"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It is! Hahahahahha! You look hot and sexy, Rin! Ahahah!" She slapped Rin's butt, "Ahaha! You really are Rin! I know that perfect ass anywhere!"

"SHUURAAA!"

Yukio ignored the loud duo and sat quietly at a lone wooden chair not far, he pulled out a thick book from his coat and continued where he left of.

"ohohhoho oh my god..." Shura wiped a tear as her fiesta of laughter has ended, she grinned widely at Rin who became a little tense under her gaze

"Let's just train." Rin said walking pass the older exorcist, then in a heart beat, Shura grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down, making the two of them sit on the cold hard floor.

"What the hell, Shura!" The young demon blushed as he was now in the same position earlier with Yukio

Rin tried his best to struggle from the woman's grip but it was no use, Shura got him real firm, who knew she was strong?

Shura chuckled to Rin's ear, "I sense a little kink here."

"W-wha?"

"You know~ The teacher and student kink, if you know what I mean."

"I don't wanna know! Now lemme go!"

"Aww. You don't know?" She flipped Rin so that he will be kneeling facing her, she placed Rin's arms around her neck and called some snake to bind his wrists preventing him to escape

"What are you doing!"

Shura grabbed his hips and raised it up and turned it to Yukio's direction "Looky here four eyes~!" She lifted up Rin's skirt

"No! Stop! This is embarrassing!" Rin cursed in his head, for the third time that day he was getting molested.

Yukio looked up from his book and saw Rin kneeling in front of Shura with his ass in the air giving him the perfect view. He pushed his glasses then scoffed, and returned his gaze at the book. He feigned indifference once again.

Shura clicked her tongue, her attempts to seduce him using Rin was harder than she thought. Her goal was to turn on the younger exorcist with his own brother, that will be quite an event she thought. But seeing how strong the other's talent for being expressionless made it a hard challenge, and she shall accept that challenge!

"Shura! Stop this madness now!" Rin yelled at her ear, she didn't flinch though

"No kid, I'm a woman on a mission." She whispered, determination lit her eyes, the small boy shuddered, this is not good, he can sense it.

The red head, thought of another idea, "Hey Rin-chan~ I bet you and Yukio _play_ a lot after class~"

Rin blushed, "W-what are you talking about!"

"Oh you know~ Him being yer teacher and you his student... I'm sure it's a lot of fun to do a little role play~" Shura teased, she made sure that Yukio would hear every word

"I don't know what you're talking about, now let go!"

"Not until you admit it."

"I have nothing to admit!"

"Come on, I heard you two the other day in the cram school classroom~" Shura lied, but you'll never know when you'll hit a jackpot, hearing Rin gasp she knew that indeed she hit a jackpot. Her amusement increased.

"H-heard what?" Rin couldn't believe it, perhaps she was just bluffing, but what if she wasn't? Now his mind is in panic over drive

"You know...the usual," She smirked "Yer sounds are quite cute Rin-chan~ I'm sure four eyes loves hearing them~" Shura trailed her eyes to Yukio, unfortunately he was still not giving in and kept on reading.

"No! Stop it or I'll...I'll burn you!" He threatened

"Oh really?"

"Well no, not really..." The older exorcist laughed

"How naughty, yer tail is sticking out under yer pretty little skirt." She pulled up his skirt revealing more of his pale skin and let his tail sway up in the air "How alluring~!"

Shura glanced at Yukio again, this time the young man looked at her back, he smirked at her as if his eyes were telling: _'you'll need to try harder than that'_ ,then went back reading. She's starting to get pissed off, and began groping Rin's ass making him let out soft moans,

"nngh...S-Shuraa...stop...!"

She ignored and continued "Hey four eyes~ Rin looks yummy right? Why don't you come over here and have a bite?"

"No..Yukio..."

Yukio met Shura's gaze again and raised a brow mocking her weak attempts, the female exorcist growled.

Shura whispered something in Rin's ear, "Like hell i'll say that !"

"Say it! Or I'll tear off yer panties!"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me." Shura began tugging on his underwear

"Okay okay I'll say it!" Rin's blushing like mad, why has it come to this. Before he crossdressed the fear he had was that people will get disgusted by him, and now it seems to be better than getting molested. How would he know he looks good in female clothing!

Shura tugged on his tail roughly, "Say it!" She's determined not to lose.

"Ow! u-uhh..." He turned his head to Yukio, his face turned three shades darker seeing that his brother was looking intently, "A-anou...Yukio-sensei could you please teach Rin-chan...e-ecchi things~? "

"Yeah Yukio-sensei, teach yer lovely student" She smirked swaying Rin's hips slowly side to side raising it a little higher. _'Give it up scaredey four eyes' _

Yukio smiled at them, "I would love to teach you Rin-chan..."

Shura's face lightened up smiling widely, Rin on the other hand was trembling,

"But.."

The overly excited smile faded and the trembling subsided slowly,

"That's not my subject to teach, so I'm not obliged to." He smirked at the red headed challenger

"Che! Yer no fun four-eyes!" Shura finally gave up and released Rin's bound wrists and hips, she patted Rin's head apologetically and stood up leaving the room completely pissed off by her defeat in the game she started.

On the floor we can see Rin crouching down where Shura has left him. He was whimpering like a puppy in distress. Yukio sighed,

"Rin." He called out with his arms wide. Quickly the older twin jumped on his lap straddling him in his seat and hugged his neck tightly. Sniffs and hiccups could be heard from behind his head as Rin nuzzled his face on the right side of Yukio's neck

Yukio rubbed Rin's head with his right hand while the other held the book, he was still reading.

"Did the lady bully you, nii-san?" He asked gently

"..._*sniff*..._yes..."

"Are feeling embarrassed?"

"...very..."

"Why?"

"B-because I've been molested all day..a-and..Shura heard us the other day..." Rin said in between sniffs and sobs, he really didn't like whining like a kid but he can't help it

"Heard us doing what?"

"Y-you know..."

Yukio placed his book down on the table beside him enabling him to hug Rin's waist tightly pressing their bodies closer, he turned his face to Rin's hair getting a whiff of the minty vanilla scent, "Is it so bad for someone to know that I'm tutoring you after classes?"

"Yeah."

Rin's ears perked up hearing his brother chuckling, "Hey! I have a reputation for being a slacker to uphold you know! I don't like the whole idea of me studying extra...I feel like I'm a nerd."

"Yes yes. I understand."

"No you don't. 'Cos you're a nerd."

The taller didn't like that comment, he saw Rin's tail swaying and found it interesting so he grabbed it.

"Aah! Yukio don't!" he whined tightening his hug on Yukio's neck , "It's sensitive..!"

He ignored the pleas and loosened his gripped enabling him to trail his hand lower to the base, Yukio was a bit shock to hear Rin moan, he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him so he rubbed the base with his finger experimenting on what will be Rin's reactions.

"mmhhh~" Indeed it was a moan

Yukio kept on experimenting on the appendage he grew fond of, it was soft and curled like a cat's, he likes cats.

"Ahh..mhh..~ Yukiooo...no more~..."

"Not until you say sorry for calling me a nerd"

"B-but..you are." He yelped feeling his tail got tugged harshly, "okay okay!..hnn~...I'm sorry..you're not a nerd..."

As quick as that, his tail was freed. He sighed in relief. Rin withdrew his head from his brother's neck and glared at him

"Damnit Yukio! You're such a sadist!"

"Maybe." was his plain response

The twins decided that they should go home already seeing that Rin no longer has training to do, they went back to the classroom first to look for Rin's original uniform, much to their dismay, it was nowhere to be found. So he had to go home wearing a girl's uniform. At first, he went insane on not wanting to go out looking like that but Yukio talked him in to it, telling him that there would be less people around because it's already evening and that no one would recognize that it's him.

As they walked heading to their dorm, men who passed by them would check out Rin. He didn't like it of course, and walked close to Yukio for protection of impending molestation that may occur. Though, walking _that _close gave the others different conclusions on their relationship that Rin really didn't want to know about. He was glad that they didn't come across anyone they know, at least that's what they think.

* * *

END CHAPTER

sorry, I don't know what to do xDD

another chapter that u guys might say "Da fuck is this shit!"

i'll accept even hard **Reviews**, just break it to me gently _ my little heart might not handle hard criticisms dead on


	4. Chapter 4

Anime/Manga » Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師 » **Bet**

Author: BakemonoShoujo

Rated: T - English - Humor/General - Reviews: 25 - Published: 05-05-12 - Updated: 05-29-12

id:8086927

**A/N:**

Great news! My brain refreshed and now I have lots of idea for this fic :) not sure if I could deliver it as good as I thought though

Thank you for the lovely and kind reviews ! i'm glad that even though I was having uncertainties with my last chapter it still satisfied you guys :))

and no i'm not sure whether I'll make this rated M. but you'll find out, eventually *wink wink* :D

Thank you once again~!

Now come! Let us harass Rin some more xDD but the ecchi is tuned down

The walk home was extremely horrifying for Rin. Odd stares from men he didn't know and jealous ones from girls kept him uneasy. He knows why the odd stares, because they are perverts that wants to look under his skirt..or something, though he's not sure why the jealous looks from females... he guessed that they found Yukio attractive and didn't like how he was with a girl? Or because they found him to be prettier than them? Who knows what goes on in the land called, female mind.

Rin huffed lying down on his stomach on his bed while clutching his pillow facing the door. He glared at the door. He hates doors now because it let him go out wearing a girl's uniform, they should remain closed and hide him.

"Nii-san, why are you still wearing that?" Yukio's voice snapped him out of his thoughts about doors.

"Heh?" He turned his head looking at Yukio who was at his desk,

"I can see under your skirt you know."

"What's so new about that?" Feeling frustrated again, The half demon rolled lying on his back hugging the pillow with his arms and his legs curled upward making the white undergarment more visible to the younger

Yukio couldn't help but think from that angle Rin's rear and legs looked enticing. Round thighs that could pass as a female's but still better than a girl's, the black high socks accentuated his flawless pale skin, He noticed that the white panties were actually side string panties that was tied in a cute ribbon.

"So you don't plan on changing?" He asked in a monotonous voice

"Heh! What's wrong? Tempted?" Rin joked and was about to laugh when Yukio was on top of him planting his hands on either side of the older's head

Yukio smirked, "What if I am?"

He gulped, face tinted red and wide blue eyes. The younger chuckled seeing how Rin reacted, "I'm kidding. Now change clothes, you have to return that to Kamiki-san tomorrow."

Rin growled, "Stupid Yukio!" he pushed the other off of him making him sit on the edge of the bed, Rin sat up and gripped the pillow on his lap, he looked down with a scowl. "I-I...I don't want to go to cram school tomorrow..."

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Cos I don't want to wear girl's clothes anymore!"

"But nii-san, aren't you the one that agreed on the bet? It's only fair that you comply."

"But I kept on getting harassed!" the half demon flailed his arms with his tail.A strong arm grabbed him and stopped his frantic actions holding him close in to Yukio's chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen next time." He whispered softly in his ear

Rin blushed frowning, "Che! Fine! Just promise that..." he shuddered feeling the huffs of air as Yukio chuckled

"I promise I won't let anyone harass you."

His words was sweet and true, he couldn't help but smile and feel assured.

Next day at cram school,

The half demon was walking down the colorful hallway heading for his exorcist classroom, his tail was swishing behind him feeling nervous,

"Yo Rin!" Kamiki called out to him grinning widely. He cringed feeling an eerie fate was ahead of him, he turned around to face the girl then held out a paper bag containing the school girl outfit she lent him.

"Uhh...here's your uniform, I guess you brought another one." Rin said warily

Kamiki shook her head. Rin was about to ask why she didn't bring another True Cross Academy girl's uniform so he could just get it over with the crossdressing already when he felt hands pat both his shoulders.

"Are ya ready Rin-chan~!"

_'No. It couldn't be. That voice...'_Rin turned his head while trembling. Much to his dismay, it really is who he thinks it is

"Hi Shura...W-what are you doing here?" He faked a smile

The read head and the pig tailed girl was now smiling at him malevolently. Then dragged him to the bathrooms to change, they let him change in the female's bathroom because never will they step foot in the boy's bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS OUTFIT!"

And yes that is Rin yelling his throat out. Well not quite literally...

Meanwhile in the classroom,

Bon and company are in their seats talking. Suddenly, Shima brought in a new topic,

"I can't wait to see Rin-chan in a girl's uniform again! He's so cute~!"

"I don't think he will be wearing that." Bon scoffed

"Eh why?" the pink haired asked clearly crestfallen that he won't get to see Rin in a school girl outfit

The blond streaked shrugged, "I dunno. I saw Kamiki and Shura-san talking earlier. So I guess they have something up."

Yukio entered the classroom and greeted the class, two of his students seems to be missing. He was about to ask where Kamiki is but then the said girl went inside the classroom with a very..very red face and shakily went to her desk and sat.

Bon leaned towards Kamiki's direction and whispered, "What d'you make him wear?"

She wasn't answering, too busy holding her nose,

"Is it something sexy?" Shima cooed in with a grin, he just assumed that Rin was wearing something sexy since Kamiki was fighting hard to stop what seems to be a nose bleed.

She didn't answer again and just stuck two tissues in her nose.

"HEYO! MOLEY FOUR - EYES~!"

Everyone's attention turned to the door where Shura stood proudly, one hand rested on her hip while her other hand seems to be holding something outside.

Yukio pushed up his glasses and scowled at the loud woman, "Shura, I have no time for you, I will be starting my class."

"So four eyes, I heard you want to be a doctor?" She raised a brow while smirking and ignored the fact that she was ordered to leave

"What's it to you?" he bluntly replied

She shrugged and looked up feigning innocence "Oh nuthin'~ just thought I could give'ya a present~" Shura gave Yukio a toothy grin.

Yukio just looked coldly at her, he doesn't like interruptions, especially loud ones...except for Rin of course. Rin is adorable even when he's loud and annoying.

"So what better gift to give a doctor than yer very own..~" All eyes are glued to what she pulled in to the room "Sexy Nurse!"

"..." stunned they were

There, Rin stood with his eyes closed tight not wanting to see their reactions. He was desperately pulling down the very short skimpy nurse outfit Shura and Kamiki made him wear. It is uncomfortably short being five inches above the knees and he was slightly thankful for the white long socks that covered his much exposed skin. The sleeves are short, and he was wearing a nurse cap on his blue haired head. And the whole thing was pink. PINK, he cursed

"OH MY GOSH! RIN IS WEARING A HOT SEXY SKIMPY PINK NURSE OUTFIT! KAWAII YO!" and of course Shima was the first to react

Shura pushed Rin forward with enough force for him to be caught on Yukio's chest, the younger held his arms preventing him to fall to the ground.

"Nyahahaha~! Like yer gift?" she grinned mischievously at him, looks like she's still in the game.

Yukio could sense the challenge and he accepts. He smiles still holding onto Rin's forearms, "Yes I do, though I feel ashamed that I didn't have anything prepared for you."

Shura knows the game is on, the game to seduce the younger exorcist with his own brother and make him say or do something pervy, "Oh no need to give me a gift, you could make me happy if ya.. _unwrap.._ the gift I gave."

There it was again, the shudder in Rin's spine, the fear of impending molestation that could occur. His brother seems to have sensed his worry and patted his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really unwrap presents. After all, I don't want to ruin your efforts in preparing my gift by simply unwrapping it." He smirked at her

_'Damnit he saw right through my_ _trick!'_Shura put on her poker face smile, "Aww no need to worry, Kamiki-chan and I doesn't mind if you want to have a better look, in fact, why don't you take a peek under our gift~?"

Under where? Under his skirt?Rin looked up at Yukio with a horrified expression.

"No thank you. I'll pass on that offer. Plus, it's MY gift... I have the right whether or not I should peek." Shura read his facial expression clearly, it says, _'I can take any hit, and your attempts are laughable'_She was getting pissed off again. But her will power does not allow her to lose two times in a row. She has another thing up her sleeve.

The red head sighed feigning defeat

"Alright, i'll leave already...Hey Rin here's yer sword." she then walked over to Rin, holding out Kurikara that she held on for Rin while changing earlier. She pretended to loose her footing for a moment and threw the sword to the floor a few feet.

Rin removed himself from Yukio's hold and went over to get his precious sword. Shura smirked, her plan is in progress as Rin bent down to get his sword making the skirt ride up and expose the red underwear letting Yukio see.

"Wha!" Rin yelped when his sword moved away from him, he followed it. Turns out, Shura attached a thin string on the case and pulled on it. Once it was in her hand, she raised it up in the air far from Rin's reach as the boy jumped repeatedly trying to grab it hating how short his limbs are.

"Hey give my Kurikara back!" His jumping was stopped when Shura placed a hand on his shoulder, lifting Rin's skirt up, "Ahh!"

"Red looks good on Rin's pretty ass right four eyes~?" Without anyone noticing, she was about to grab Rin's butt again when Yukio shot at the wall just beside Shura's head

**"Paws off."** came Yukio's ever daunting voice, glaring softly yet menacingly and pointing a gun at Shura. The students didn't know why Yukio fired yet they trembled in their seat , though the recipient for the death threat wasn't swayed. She just looked at Yukio lazily with her hand still positioned to grab. Shura smirked and raised her hands defensively letting go of Kurikara, and Rin caught it hanging it by his shoulder and went back to his seat. It seems to be the safest place.

"Wow you really are the possessive type four eyes" Shura mocked putting her hands on her waist. "Can't let others lay a hand on yer gift?"

Yukio placed his gun back in it's holster. And shrugged, "Yes."

That's it? No smart remarks? Now her face matched the color of her hair in rage, it's obvious that the other is not giving as much effort as she does and yet he's winning! Shura was glaring and fuming, the students are getting uneasy. They knew the woman could unleash hell itself, then again, Okumura-sensei was there to protect them, right?

"What's wrong Shura?" They gulped, looks like their supposed savior will add fuel to the flames,

"Hmph! Nuthin' ! Just teach those brats, I'm out !" She walked out stomping her feet.

The class sighed in relief,

Their class with Yukio went on with him discussing and writing on the board. Bon and Kamiki are writing everything the teacher is saying. Konekomaru is listening and taking notes once in a while. Takara's playing with the puppet. Shiemi is listening, even though nothing much is registering in her brain. Rin is sleeping, surprised? His head rested on his arms that are plopped on his desk. His chair was placed a little further back making his back arch down tilting his hips a little more upwards giving him a more comfortable position. Shima, on the other hand, have his phone out his side and strategically lowered it out from the teacher's vision. He was taking photos of Rin while sleeping, after all, the angle was perfect, he has the perfect view of Rin's red panties and the swishing of the black tail.

Shima continued taking pictures shifting his gaze from the phone to Yukio, pretending to be paying one hundred percent attention,

"Class, do you know why I fired at your Shura-sensei earlier?" He asked still facing the board drawing a diagram of a certain hierarchy of herbs for medicine, everyone was quiet waiting for the answer. "It's because she attempted to touch Rin's behind." Rin shot up groggily muttering a "don't grope my ass..." then went back to sleep. Some of the students blushed.

"It's not like i'm threatening any of you or anything but..." Yukio's tone turned deadly still his back facing the students, "Try to do the same act as Shura did and I'll shoot you at point blank range." The students, minus Rin because he's sleeping, said there 'yes sensei!' without hesitation.

"Taking photos is also out of the legal zone, don't push your luck." Shima shivered and immediately stopped what he was doing and hid his phone. Nothing escapes this teacher.

After a few more discussions and Yukio smiled at them, "That's all for today." They bowed and said thank you to their teacher, even though he still scared the guts out of them.

Once Yukio was out, Shiemi stood up, Rin sensed her movement and woke up just a bit,

"Where are you goin'...?"

"Oh, I'm just going to erase the writings on the board."

"I'll do it!" He stood up as he volunteered he wanted to act like a gentleman...in a nurse outfit.

Rin ran up to the board and grabbed the eraser and started wiping the board with it. As he moved his arms, his hips involuntarily swayed along with it. Shima grabbed his phone again and returned to what he was doing earlier. _'So sexy~!'._Oh how all of them seemed to be watching intensely at the tempting creature in front, though Kamiki was jealous again. _'How could he be more graceful than me!'_. They noticed Rin stop all of a sudden eyeing the writings that are written high up the board.

"What's wrong? Can't reach it, short stuff?" Bon taunted

He turned to him scowling, "Who are you calling short! I'm just a late bloomer! And I can reach it!" He huffed turning back to the board.

Rin was a little hesitant but he didn't want to lose to Bon's taunting. _'fuck it!'_He got up to his toes and stretched his arms up as much as they could. His tail was twitching behind him._'Damn you Yukio for being so tall and reaching things that I can't!'_He cursed. Still he was barely able to reach it. Though he succeeded in giving them a glimpse of the underwear. The boy's absentmindedly tilted their heads looking at it at a better angle.

"Gah!" Rin gave up and turned away from the board tossing the eraser back on the ledge, "heh..I doubt Neuhaus-sensei would use the board anyways."

As if on cue, the said teacher walked in the class with that grumpy expression as always. "We'll be going to the-! Okumura! What in the world are you wearing!"

"uhmm..." Rin's eyes widened with a small blush while clutching the rim of the skirt

"A HOT SEXY SKIMPY PINK NURSE OUTFIT!" Shima exclaimed throwing his hands in the air delightedly

"what he said." His expression turned indifferent, he's starting to get used to all this..

Neuhaus scoffed muttering "Kids these days.." under his breath.

The class is being held in the P.E. room, Apparently they need a big space for today's demon taming lessons test. The teacher stood in front of them standing on a summoning symbol. Rin is feeling the uneasiness, last time they had a test in the same venue it wasn't really a great experience, he remembers it like it was yesterday...okay it was yesterday. His face suddenly got hot when he remembered what Yukio did to him. When he _'cleaned'_ him up.

"OKUMURA!"

"A-ah! Yes sensei!"

"Stop spacing out! I bet you didn't listen!" Neuhaus scolded him

"uhm..well...actually..I..uhm...Yeah I didn't listen.." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Could you maybe repeat?"

The eye patched teacher just stared at him irritably, "No."

"What! I might get killed with whatever you're gonna unleash!"

"Let's get started then." Obviously he ignored the loud student and started chanting the verse for the summon. Once finished a what seems to be teenage boy appeared, he was very good looking too. Soft blond hair, light grey eyes, tall physique. Rin gaped disbelievingly. _He was supposed to summon a demon not an actor!_

"The hell is that!" His reaction was again ignored and his classmates started attacking, much to Rin's surprise, the teenage boy happened to be a demon seeing he had a tail and what seems to be over sized bat wings. The demon was dodging and countering the attacks effortlessly and would interrupt whenever Bon and the others started saying it's fatal verse.

Rin tensed when the demon looked at him and smirked. In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of him.

"Aren't you an adorable little girl~" He said to Rin sensually, he didn't know why but suddenly he felt a little hot just being near the thing.

"Rin be careful! It's an Incubus!" Bon yelled feeling weak because the demon kicked him in the stomach a while ago along with the others who got a little beaten up. Leaving only Rin

"I-incubus...?" This can't be good. An Incubus is bad news. But then again he was a boy, no way he'll assault a boy... but then he remembered he was wearing girl's clothing and looked very much convincing.

The incubus grabbed his shoulders and brought him close whispering in his ear,

"You look delicious. Can I taste you~?"

END CHAPTER.

hm.. I know i'm crazy for making Rin wear a...uhm.. SHIMA! What do you call it!

"A HOT SEXY SKIMPY PINK NURSE OUTFIT!"

Yeah that ^^ but why wouldn't I? hehehehehe

I'm still thinking about the rated M thing.. though the chances is still slim for that.. *shrugs* but who knows

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

well... this is turning out to be a hit, but not much. :D

great thing is, this story is really easy to update, cos it's all just pure random fanservice...things. I don't have to think much of the depth and such, just pure drabble,

**WARNING:** OoC Rin for saving himself purposes, sexiness,,? and almost lemon here and there. I'm tuning the ecchi much higher.

maybe I should turn this to rated M? since it's already oh so close. It's the distance between your eyes, close.

Lego!

* * *

"You look delicious. Can I taste you~?"

Hearing that, Rin shuddered at a foreign sensation building up in his body, he felt weaker, and...hotter. Panic struck him when the incubus wrapped his strong arms around his waist and gave his pale neck a long lick making him gasp.

"You taste so sweet." He said sensually again making butterfly kisses on the smaller's neck and throat while his hand slid up and down Rin's arms, "Mmm~ your skin is so soft and smooth. Really creamy~ I want you so bad."

Rin began panting as the heat suddenly rose up from being touched, he needs to get out of there fast, but in his state of sudden vulnerability, he doubted that he could even run. Then he remembered Yukio tutoring him about different kinds of demons which included incubuses.

_'an incubus is very dangerous, especially to women...they release this scent from their body that sends instant arousal to their desired victim, it's like an aphrodisiac...'_

Now he knows why his body feels so hot and weak. He's getting turned on, he gasped when the incubus licked his neck again,

_'...they are also very strong and skilled, if an exorcist wants to tame one, they don't need force alone, but also a commanding presence...'_

Rin trailed his eyes to Neuhaus. He does have a commanding presence with the eye patch and the stoned expression, no wonder he could tame an incubus. The half demon thought about it, if he could tame the incubus with a commanding presence, but realizing the way he looks like now, trembling, blushing, and in a rather seductive outfit. Even a cat won't be tamed by him looking like that. He forced his brain to remember more about the lecture,

_'..though female exorcist could tame them even without a commanding persona, they use their appeal. Incubuses could be swayed by women after all, they just have to be more cunning and seductive than the demon himself..'_

His eyes went wide with the idea,

_'I just have to seduce him!'_ he knows it's very embarrassing to do, but this is a life or death situation, he has no choice! Though, he doesn't really know how to seduce. Guess he'll just have to wing it.

The half demon snaked his arms around the incubus' neck and held him close while, the incubus chuckled, "I see you're getting willing to me."

"mmm.. yes~ Your touches makes me feel so hot." Rin said in a teasing voice and kissed the crook of the incubus' neck. He could see Bon and others giving him an incredulous and confused looks. He gave them a thumbs up winking letting them know he got this.

Something black and moving caught the incubus' eyes, Rin's tail, he decides to grab it taking the half demon by surprise and gasped releasing his hug.

"My my, looks like I'm not the only demon here." He trailed his hands down the appendage letting his hand go under Rin's short skirt and rubbed the base all the while letting his other hand grab his ass.

"Aah! hhhmmnn~..." Rin unwillingly let out a moan

"You look so adorable with that expression" He licked the blushing boy's cheek and continued working on the tail and his ass squeezing it a little more making Rin let out more cute sounds,

_'Shit! I'm starting to get really turned on... I gotta seduce...gotta beat him..'_

He gulped his pride just for this episode so he could just get it over with, he pouted at the incubus and furrowed his brows, "mou~ don't make me feel too good before we even get started playing~"

The incubus grinned at him, "Oh you wanna play with me?"

Rin encircled his hands again on the other's neck and got up to his toes to whisper, "Yes please~"

He looked over at the taller demons shoulder and saw the summoning symbol drawn using chalk about a few feet away ahead of him, he figured that if he manages to erase even a small portion of it, the incubus will be gone. He leaned his weight on the demon making him take a step back closing a little distance.

The taller demon chuckled removing his hands from the latter's...erogenous zone and held Rin's waist , "Do you even know what you're asking for?"

"hmm... not really, but I hope it's fun."

"It will be." He looked intently at Rin's blue eyes. The half demon couldn't think of anything else other than how mesmerizing his eyes are.

_'Snap out of it!' _He told himself and got his mind set again. He leaned onto the demon again closing the distance between them and the symbol._ 'Just a little more...'_ It was now about 8 feet away and seeing the demon is about as tall as Yukio which is 6 feet, he thought of an idea.

"Before we play, can you tell me your name?" Rin pulled a little away from the incubus to face him

"Why would you need my name?" He leaned in closer to the smaller

Rin also leaned in closer only mere centimeters away from the other's face, "So that I know what name I'll be screaming later~" he purred trying to give his best lusty look

The incubus smirked liking how his prey is so willing, " Yoru. Make sure you scream it nice and loud"

Suddenly Rin pushed him down, making him lie on the cold hard floor with the half demon straddling him. Rin leaned down to the incubus, "I like that name~" he licked his lips for added flair then crashed their lips together, the incubus returned the kiss with more ferocity quickly dominating and exploring Rin's mouth with his tongue. The incubus grabbed Rin's hips and forced it down to meet his growing arousal, He chuckled pulling from the kiss,

"Seems like I'm not the only male here either~"

Rin released a soft startled gasp,

The incubus licked his cheek then released his hips only to grope his asscheeks and squeezed them hard making the half demon moan aloud, "It's fine, I can tell from how nice your ass feels in my hands you'll give me a good time~"

He looked at the incubus with half lidded eyes then leaned closer opening his mouth, the incubus took that request and slipped in his tongue roughly, Rin closed his mouth sucking on his tongue licking at it every once on a while, after releasing the tongue, the incubus crashed their lips again, pulling him into another wet sloppy kiss.

Rin shakily opened his eyes and focused his eyes above him. The summoning symbol is now about two feet away, if he could just reach his arms he could erase a part of it and bye bye incubus. The attempt to stretch either of his arms was halted when the incubus held both of his wrists planting it on either side of his blond head,

_'Shit! now what!'_

Now he can't reach, worse thing is, he's really getting turned on now. His plan was perfect, he thought, push the incubus, get on top of him, distract him with a hot kiss, then reach, then erase the symbol, the no more mister incubus. Yes, it's a phenomenal plan, like hell he'll give his ass up that easily.

Swallowing, the last piece of pride he has for today, he ground his hips down and eased the taller demon's still clothed arousal in between his ass and started rocking back and forth while letting him take his mouth. The incubus pulled from the kiss groaning in pleasure and released Rin's wrists to hold his hips pulling it down lower to add more pressure,

"Aahh...hah...ah...~" The heat in Rin's body doubled with what he did and continued rocking his hips, _'so good..hm..more...'_ he clawed at the floor moving his hips as fast and hard as he could, the thinness of the underwear he's wearing let him feel thoroughly.

_'N-no! I have to...'_

With his last will, he stretch his right arm and wiped the floor with his hand erasing a small portion of the symbol. With a puff of smoke, the incubus is gone. Rin panted heavily, then pumped his fists in the air,

"WHOO! I did it! I beat the incubus by myself!" he looked around with happy written all over his face and tail wagging furiously, he noticed that everyone's face is read and blood trailing down from their nose, yes everyone.

Neuhaus cleared his throat as he wiped the blood from his nose, "Ahem! Rin Okumura very good work, A plus, Suguro and the others, C minus."

The latter didn't argue with their low grades and Rin's high one, after all he did do a way better job that they did. He literally, gave his everything. Suddenly went inside the room, it was Yukio. Their homeroom teacher walked over to Neuhaus,

"Neuhas-sensei, Pheles-san wanted me to hand this to you," He handed out a long brown envelope. The eye patched exorcist took it then nodded. Yukio was about to leave when Rin called and ran up to him while bragging, "Hey hey Yukio, I got an A plus on my own!" on the way. By the time he got near Yukio, he felt that heat again and began blushing furiously while trembling lightly.

The young doctor noticed this and asked, "Something wrong, nii-san?"

"Uh... I feel weird again..."

Yukio noticed the summoning circle, he knew it was for an incubus. Knowing the situation he asked Neuhaus if he could bring his older twin to the infirmary, the other teacher agreed whole heartedly, he really don't want to see Rin right now wearing that kind of outfit most especially right after the erotic display the kid did. Yukio didn't carry Rin, he knows that if he touch him, the heat inside the smaller would rise. When they got inside the infirmary, Rin quickly sat by the bed,

"..hey where's the doctor?" He asked softly,

"He's out, but I know well enough that I could substitute for him." Yukio answered as he walked over to the glass cabinet seeing if there are supplies he needed to make for Rin's medicine

With the younger a little far from him, Rin's heat died down for a small fraction, but still it was enough to calm his tremors. He's starting to get a little embarrassed now. Here in the infirmary, alone with Yukio who is the doctor now, and him wearing this really skimpy nurse outfit, it's all so...kinky. It was like one of those ero themes in adult rated shows, where the nurse and doctor _play. _Rin shook his head clearing his suggestive thoughts,

Yukio walked over to Rin and stood in front of him as he stirred the contents of the beaker he's holding, Rin felt that heat rise up again,

"Hey, Yukio...are you Yukio? Or are you another incubus...?"

"huh? I'm Yukio." He raised a brow at his half dazed brother

"Oh... cos I feel this...hot sensation like when I was near that incubus..." It was so terribly embarrassing that he said indirectly that he is aroused just by his mere presence, but he got to tell the doctor right?

Yukio stopped stirring and put the stirring rod down the side table of the bed Rin is sitting on, "Perhaps the incubus' scent still flooded your senses, that's why you get hot when you're near a man."

Rin pouted as he scowled, "But I didn't feel hot when I'm near Neuhaus-sensei...just you..." He knows that might or has really come off wrong, but it's true.

"Well let's not think about the reason behind that now, here drink this." He sat next to Rin and handed the beaker filled with what is supposed to be his cure, Rin was about to take it when Yukio shook it out of his grasp, "I'll hold it, Rin. I can tell that you're a little weaker, you might drop it." Rin nodded, and just held Yukio's wrist guiding his hand to let him drink the cure. The moment the liquid filled his mouth, he choked lightly then took the beaker away from his lips, begrudgingly gulping the cure,

"That tastes so disgusting." He said hanging his tongue out with a scrunched face in displeasure,

"You need to drink this to neutralize the aphrodisiac scent of the incubus." Yukio said sternly,

Rin wiped his lips with his arm, "Isn't there any other remedy...?"

"...There is, but it's not advisable."

Rin breathed heavily, the heat. It's overwhelming him. Desire overruled him hugging onto Yukio's arm staring up at him with half lidded eyes and a deep blush,

"Yukio... I'll prefer that rather than that yucky thing you're trying to make me drink.."

"Rin, drinking the medicine will be better than the other method,"

"Please Yukioooo...I'm desperate. I need you~"

Yukio stared at him for a while, he sighed, "Fine." he reached for the table and placed the resented cure, when he sat up, he pushed Rin down on the bed smirking down at him as he placed himself on top, "Don't regret this, Rin."

Rin shivered, everything in his mind is a blur now, he reached for Yukio and encircled his arms around his neck, "Make me feel better, Yukio-sensei~" (**A/N**: sensei, has two meanings, doctor or teacher, let's mean doctor here.)

"hmm... so naughty." The younger pressed his lips on Rin's,

Rin moaned and opened his mouth inviting Yukio, the latter pulled slightly tilting his head to the side to slip his tongue in at a better angle. Rin moved his tongue along with Yukio's hungry ones loving how rough he is yet still let him feel amazing. The taller positioned himself between his older brother legs that willingly spread itself for him, Rin hugged his legs around Yukio's hips pulling him close,

"Ahh~! hhnng.." Yukio used one of his hands to grab Rin's ass to press there needs together more as he started moving his hips, grinding in sync as he did Rin's mouth with his tongue making him moan louder into his mouth,

Yukio pulled from his mouth dragging along the older's tongue and entwined it with his. He then trailed his tongue down to Rin's neck, giving it a slow long teasing lick,

"Mmm..Yukio...more~ I need more~" His younger twin faced him with a smirk that promises only yummy things. Rin blushed harder, _'He looks so hooot...' _

"Tell you what.." Yukio whispered in a low husky tone, he kissed Rin again then parted quickly, " Once you finish drinking what's inside that glass.." he leaned lower whispering to his ear, "I'll give you so much more... I'll make you scream.." He then stopped grinding much to Rin's dismay.

Rin whined, but forced himself up. He grabbed the beaker completely forgetting it's his medicine, while in a straddling position Yukio's lap, Rin drank the liquid, about halfway he withdrew the beaker from his mouth and coughed,

" I can't finish it...can't you give me more without drinking all of this..~?" Rin whined again still intoxicated,

"If you want something," Yukio groped Rin's ass again earning himself an adorable moan, "You have to work hard for it."

"..I want something hard.."

Yukio chuckled lightly and leaned in staring intently at those blue eyes, "Drink all of that. And I'll give you something hard and big."

Rin shuddered, gulping the fear of drinking a not so delicious liquid, he quickly put the glass back in his lips and drank again, swallowing as fast as he could so he won't taste much. By the time it was almost finished, Yukio removed his hands from his ass and eased the suggestive position to a less awkward distance.

As soon as the last drop has been consumed, the half demon removed the glass from his mouth and gave a big sigh then coughing a bit.

"Ah! I don't feel hot and weird anymore!" He cupped his cheeks feeling his own temperature

Yukio smiled then laid Rin down again on the bed tucking him in. "That's good. There's still an hour left before classes end. Take a nap so you'll restore the energy the incubus got from you, I'll pick you up later here, okay?" he brushed the bluenette's fringe away from his face

"Okay... I do feel a little weak, did I do anything...uhm..different?" Rin blushed, embarrassed that he might have done something indecent while he's dazed from the heat.

"Nah. You're still cute."

"Yukio!" Said boy just chuckled as he left the infirmary. With a yawn, the blue eyed drifted of to sleep.

* * *

"Rin." Yukio shook his brother's shoulder waking him up. The older stirred and opened his eyes slowly, then closed it again as he released a big yawn stretching his arms all the the while. He saw Yukio sitting on the same bed wearing his day school uniform, "Time to go home, Rin."

"Uhh..yeah." He sat up groggily, noticing his school bag was by Yukio's foot, "Is my normal uniform there?"

"Sorry I didn't see it anywhere, where did you leave it?"

"At the classroom."

"It's not there."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Rin clutched his head, why does his uniform kept abandoning him? What will he change to? And then it struck him, he grabbed Yukio by the collar leaning his panic face on his indifferent one,

"Don't tell me I have to go home dressed as a girl again!"

"Even if I won't tell you, it still won't change the fact that what you said is true." Yukio pulled himself away from his frantic unlucky older brother of his whose clothes has been loitering somewhere and fixed his uniform. Only to disheveled again by a bawling Rin that attached himself on Yukio,

"Nooooo! I don't wanna walk on the streets with men staring up at me again!"

Yukio removed the half demonand took hold of his shoulder, "Relax, all they could do is stare, it's not like they'll approach you."

Rin hiccuped wiping the tears, "..you sure bastard Yukio?"

"Yes. You're with me remember?" He smiled kindly at him, Rin took refuge in that smile and felt better, only when Yukio's stare turned deadly, "But call me bastard again and I'll hand you over to them."

He gulped, "Okay I'm sorry, Yukio...-san."

He smiled again, "Good,now get up and hide your tail under your pretty little outfit."

The older did as he was told, still wondering how come his younger brother is more commanding than he is. Maybe because of the height? Yeah, maybe. The thing is, tails aren't exactly as easy to control as others think, but still he managed to maneuver it under his skirt and tried snaking it up the rest of the outfit, though the attempts is failing so miserably, due tot he fact that the outfit is skimpy and downright tight, it's just the right fit for his body alone, without the accommodation for the tail,

"I can't put it in, i'm already too tight"

"Here let me help."

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't- nngghh!"

"..."

"No! Don't just stuff it in there! Ow! That hurts! Yukioooo!"

A grunt from Yukio, "..It really won't fit huh.."

"I KNOW!"

Yukio let go of the tail and put his thumb under his chin studying Rin, who is scowling and glaring at him and still with that long black appendage that won't hide under the nurse outfit. He sighed and started unbuttoning his uniform coat.

Rin blushed hard and flailed his arms, "W-wait! Why are you stripping!" He covered his face with his palms as soon as he saw the younger took off the coat.

"Here, Rin." He uncovered his eyes and saw Yukio handing his coat with one hand while the other worked on loosening his tie and untucked the dress shirt from the rim of his pants.

"U-uhm...thank you." Rin took the coat and wore it, without buttoning it close, because it will look weird if he did. Now with the coat, he could hide his tail under it. Rin grinned at his brother, "Let's go!"

Here they are once again, at the city streets heading to their dorm with a myriad of people walking along and some inside the shops. But wherever they are, they followed their gazes at a certain pair that would pass by them. Rin could feel it. The looks. The stares. The scrutiny. He clung onto Yukio's arm and walked close as he did last night heading home. He also looked down not wanting his face to shown much, who knows someone might recognize him. A small group of young male was about to go near the duo not minding if the very attractive girl is with a guy. Yukio sensed this and smirked at them, the group of male took that as a challenge and was about to engage in an indecent argument or act to the two, when they saw something in those green eyes. What was that? It was like a flash of red. Shiver ran up their spine and froze there on the spot. The two passed by the opportunistic bunch, of course Rin is oblivious because he kept his gaze at the pavement, while Yukio kept his at the guys still with that same look.

As soon as they passed directly to them, Yukio mouthed to them,

_'MINE'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

another long chapter ! hope it wasn't boring xD

some of you guys might go..

''WHAT! Why didn't you make them do it! aww...! come on! It was sooooo close..!''

but I don't feel like putting up a smut yet. so just a taste of it :)

If the time comes that you can't find this story, might be rated M, so keep your ratings at 'all' :D

**REVIEWS?**

**note:** a reader, QN-chan, has requested what outfit she would like to make Rin wear. Here's the thing, originally I have planned on asking on what you guys might like to wear, and I'm keeping that plan, but not now, cos I still have a wardrobe for Rin to wear :D but I will put that one request in the wardrobe already. don't worry. I'm glad you have requested ahead of time as it reminded me.

So keep planning on what female outfit you guys are dreaming for Rin to wear and maybe some sexy scenarios you might want, keep watch for my notes. I WILL post when is it time when you all could request, but not now. So keep watch! :)

Thank you !


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Sorry for so long update,

And for the request outfits I have approved. Shura already got them made :)) they are hanging in our magic closet full of lovely costumes And some requests are the same with the ideas I got, so for sure you'll see it :). Sorry for those that I didn't approve. I also apologize if my writing is not well executed and sloppy, i'm no expert.

Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

Pairs of eyes watched as the older Okumura twin searched high and low for something. Which isn't a mystery since he kept ranting about where the hell is his damned uniform. Really, where are they? He already lost two uniforms leaving him only with three left. Three uniforms will not do, it absolutely won't. He needs one for each school day so that he'll just do the laundry every weekends, but now that he only has three, he needs to do the laundry like every two days? Oh no, he's too lazy for that. Is there some kind of gnome stealing his uniforms? Rin will definitely hunt that thing that keeps taking his uniforms making him wear girl's clothes in going home.

"Nii-san?" asked Yukio seeing his older brother walking on all fours as he sniffed the corridors like a bloodhound in track of a fugitive.

Rin got up and pulled on Yukio's collar, "Yukio! Have you found my uniforms?"

"I haven't, I'm sorry." he replied prying his brother off him. As much as he wants to help find the missing uniforms, he just couldn't. Simple as that.

The older huffed then went back to his tracking, not minding the odd stares he's getting. He's used to it, thank you very much. And it's so much better to get odd stares at what you're doing then what you're wearing. Seriously, this is nothing compared to walking in the evening by the streets of the bustling city while wearing such daring outfits they still consider clothes.

He sighed, defeated. Maybe he'll just ask Yukio or Mephisto to buy him new ones. And with that, the bell rang, lunch break is over. It's only a matter of few hours till it's time for cram school... and he knows far too well what that entails.

Crossdressing.

Time passed by as fast as he said the word as he now sits idly on his seat at the exorcism classroom waiting for his impending doom

* * *

Kamiki and Shura walked leisurely at the cram school corridors with the teenage girl holding a paper bag while the female exorcist was clutching what seems to be ropes- in case Rin tries to escape obviously. They went inside the classroom and dragged out a viciously protesting and whining Rin, making the rope a very useful item at hand.

After a few minutes, Rin stared at his reflection on the mirror of the girls' bathroom. He scowled glaring at the two females grinning at him, "Let me guess... Shiemi helped with the idea for this outfit." He raised a brow at them.

They nodded,

**_...flashback to yesterday evening... _**

Shura took the two young ladies for dinner and just hang out after. It would be nice to have some girl time, listening to teenage girls' stories, giving them a few tips, and some pranks to tick off the boys whatnot. The three women finished their meal. Shura was about to suggest on leaving the restaurant and proceed with the hanging out when she noticed something inside Kamiki's bag as she opened it for a few seconds,

"oohh~ Kamiki-chan likes BL?" Shura raised a brow smirking, her eyes registered the shounen ai themed cover of a manga

Kamiki froze, "I-it's not what you think!"

"What's BL?" Shiemi asked, she's innocent remember?

"It means 'Boy's Love', it's this genre wherein two guys have a relationship... or do something more." Shura explained at the blond then turned to the purple haired with that smile, "Don't worry kid, I do fancy a bit of those~"

"Really?"

"uh-huh."

Shiemi just smiled, even though she has absolutely no idea what they're talking about. She would just listen.

Shura smirked again thinking about something fun to talk about for a while, "hmm... my yaoi fangirl senses arise within your circle of friends in the exorcism class,"

"They're not my friends," Kamiki scowled, "Well, whatever, actually me too. Their names could already say whether they're Seme or Uke."

"Oh?" This piqued Shura's interest, "Then what about scaredy four-eye's? What does the name, 'Yukio', tell?"

"Seme, of course, I see him as the quiet sadistic yandere type... you know, all quiet, gentle, goody goody on the outside but very possessive, and aggressive on the inside."

"AHAHA! So true! Now what about that blond streak kid? How's the name 'Ryuji'?"

"Seme too. He's the denial type, all rough and tough on the outside but when it comes to those things, he's conservative."

"Ah... the romantic kind, huh? Let's go to the pink haired guy, 'Renzou', was it?"

"Yeah. Definitely seme, he's a perv inside and out."

Shura laughed again, this really is a fun topic. Kamiki crossed her arms as she kept on scowling, sharing about her little yaoi fantasies and ideas is not really her cup of tea but nonetheless it's still a bit of a relief to tell someone about those things, "Don't you dare tell them about these." She taunted. The female exorcist in turn just waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah kiddo~ hmm... what about 'Rin'?" She was actually going to ask about Konekomaru first before Rin but then again, the little dude is also innocent. That and she couldn't picture him in any of those.

"..."

"..."

"Uke." Came the straight forward answer of the young yaoi fangirl

"Pfft..."

"I'm serious! Come on, just look at him. Definite uke."

"Wow, you must really be an expert in these things, I mean, a normal fangirl would see him as seme since he's all brutal and loud." Shura smirked

Kamiki scoffed, "Heh! Those are amateurs, the older Okumura is the tsundere type, I bet when it comes to that point he'll just keep quiet and don't know what to do hence, being bottom. Plus, he's shorter than the other three. So obvious."

"Aww~ how cute, so Rin has his own harem with three guys."

"Yep,"

Shiemi couldn't help but feel a little left out of the conversation and decided to come up with a topic which she could relate to at least, "A-anou...what are you two going to make Rin wear for tomorrow?"

The duo thought about it. They haven't actually come up with an outfit yet. "Another True Cross female school uniform?" Kamiki suggested,

"No. I want something else," The red head now started racking her brain for an idea

"What then?"

"hmm..." Shura eyed Shiemi's outfit...

_**...End Flashback...**_

So now here he is, wearing a mini yukata that is the same length as the nurse outfit from yesterday. How unlucky of him again. Though, the outfit really is cute he had to admit. It was in a pastel blue color; the obi (sash) around his waist was in a much darker shade of blue almost black looking, at the back it tied in a huge bow with long ends which have these white streaks at the tips; Again he's thankful for the long socks, they're in a very light shade of yellow with simple laces by the rim; Plain black flat shoes; and to top his blue head, a group of sakura flowers ornament rested on the left side. Indeed, it's a gorgeous outfit. Sad part is... he's wearing it.

Rin wished, hoped, and prayed that no impending doom will come forth this time around but looking at himself, the chances are pretty slim.

* * *

Sorry nothing really happened much hehe. Couldn't think of any events yet for this, also I'm very busy so not much time to update my fics, but I'm doing it accordingly in this order:

first, More Oniichan

second, Bet

third, A Guidebook for Newlyweds II

And yes, my next update would be for A Guidebook :) maybe after two weeks?

Thank you

**REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

hmm.. this story is getting more difficult to continue... but, nonetheless I'll pull through ^^ Because it's fun to write.

long chapter.

THANK YOU readers

* * *

Rin just casually entered the cram school classroom no longer caring whatever the freak reactions he will get as soon as they saw him wear another female outfit - though it has got to be the best he looked in so far. Actually, in his thoughts when he saw himself in the mirror he momentarily got infatuated, but then he remembered it was just him, so he got over it. His infuriated with a gist of uncaring thoughts prevented him to notice the awestruck looks of his classmates, even Shima was too appalled to utter a comment. Rin was just so beautiful in that outfit. Enough said. (But of course, being called beautiful is not something Rin would ever like to be called, so we'll keep that a secret.)

"Stop staring, I know I look phenomenal, but I still don't like it." proclaimed Rin as he sat on his chair with stares following his every move. Certainly, he could feel it... the impending doom of molestation that could occur. His tail twitched feeling irritated that they still were staring, "STOP STARING!" came his outburst and everyone turned away. Rin huffed. Seriously, how come he's not getting such looks whenever he's dressed accordingly (as a male)? Does that mean he's ugly as a guy? Oh how that blows his pride...

The door opened and in came their homeroom teacher, Okumura-sensei, being on time as always. He greeted the class and bowed to him in turn. His twin's melancholic aura didn't go unnoticed, he shot him a worried glance,

_'Something wrong, nii-san?' _

Rin gave him a small smile, _'I'm fine, go on with class.' _

Yukio tilted his head a little to the side still showing concern, _'You sure?'_

And with a nod he reassured he's okay. The younger sighed and turned to the board and ordered the class to open their book as he wrote some lecture while he discussed. He knew his brother was troubled by something, guess he'll just ask later.

After about an hour, "That's all for today." Yukio packed his stuff in his bag and turned to leave and gave Rin a serious look, _'Wait for me after class. We'll talk later.'_

Rin stuck his tongue curtly, _'Yeah yeah, get going four eyes' _Sometimes it just annoys him how paranoid Yukio could be, but somewhere deep deep down he knew that his brother is concerned, really deep down he knew that, it's so deep that he couldn't find it most of the time and would just feel annoyed.

"How do you guys do that?" Bon finally inquired and Rin looked behind to face them

"Do what?" He raised a brow at him making Shima swoon beside the blond streaked kid. Rin looked so tsundere with that expression and deserved to get swoons,

"Talk in your minds and stuff, you know? We noticed that before classes too."

"Aah that. Well you do remember we're twins, right?"

They all nodded, seems like it all piqued their interests.

"And that's why we could do it."

"What! Just like that? You didn't elaborate the details further you idiot!" Izumo angrily retorted

"You call me an idiot when you're the one who doesn't know what's going on?" Rin smirked triumphantly at the purple haired female.

Bon also smirked at his female academic rival, "You got burned."

The girl's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. At first this guy (Rin) is basically out shining him appeal wise and now he's out smarting her too? Oh, how she regrets putting him in female clothing, but then again she knows he's suffering too, deep deep down inside... okay maybe not too deep because it's so obvious that Rin hates this.

"So how does Rin and Yuki-chan communicate without talking?" Shiemi asked, her innocent curiosity striking her.

Rin sighed, looks like they won't let him off the hook, "Like I said, we're twins, that's what we do. We could communicate telepathically if you would - but not much so...It's really complicated to explain really...SHIMA GODDAMNIT LET GO OFF ME!" He jabbed his elbow at the older male embracing him from behind who so refused to let go - and God knows how he got there in the first place.

"B-but... You're so cute~!"

"Yes yes, now let me go, like now... I really mean it... anytime now...SHIMA!" Once again, his Kurikara aided him in fending off pervs via slamming them in the most sensitive part of their body... more commonly known as crotch. "You're so cruel...R-rin..-chaaaann..." The pink haired teen sobbed as he lied down scrunched up like a shrimp on the floor, he felt one of the worst pain a man could experience.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just did as you're told!" Rin crossed his arms. By the looks of it, he could protect himself from any threat of harassment that may come his way he's the son of Satan after all, but for some reason he just couldn't defend himself these past few days. Hopefully today won't be one of them and dear old Kurikara will help him,

"Does that mean Rin and Yuki-chan could communicate whenever without anyone else knowing?" Shiemi asked again,

"hmm... we _could _communicate whenever inconspicuously, but we don't because there are times when Yukio doesn't want to communicate, like when it came to examinations... I kept asking questions but he won't answer... selfish bastard.." he grumbled the last parts to himself,

"So you two talk telepathically?" Konekomaru inquired,

"Nah, only really smart individuals could do that and I'm sure Okumura-sensei is very much qualified for that, I'm not sure about the other half though..." This time, it's Izumo's turn to smirk triumphantly at the half demon,

The other students could feel the tension and made 'oooh' sounds.

Rin growled and glared at the girl, "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

Just as when Rin is about to dish out a come back, their next teacher walked in, Tsubaki-sensei. The teacher stepped in front of the class and settled his eyes to his students with one particular person catching his eyes. Rin gulped awkwardly as he felt his teacher's gaze pierce at him considerably, "Uhh... sensei, time to teach... anytime now...Ah! Tsubaki-sensei!" He exclaimed along with gasps from his fellow students when the middle aged man suddenly fainted,

"What happened!"

"Okumura!"

"What!"

"It's all your fault idiot!"

"It ain't!"

"It SO is!"

"Then elaborate further your reason-"

"Shut up both of you!" Bon yelled at the mini yukata wearing crossdressing boy and the purple infuriated small eyebrow-ed female. They were so loud and only gave off annoying vibes, to him at least. As if heaven sent, medics arrived and picked up the out cold teacher out of the classroom and in came Neuhaus-sensei. As soon as they saw the said man, most of the students grumbled. Why must Neuhaus-sensei fill in? Why? Why couldn't it have been kind, albeit a little scary, Okumura-sensei?

"I know i'm not your favorite teacher, but you all are not my favorite students either so it works out. And since I don't like you children, I'll take Tsubaki-sensei's time and give a surprise long and very difficult quiz." Neuhaus announced with that hint of evil in his voice and expression, though the whole statement already screams 'evil',

After an hour of hell, the exorcist teacher gathered the papers with a smirk feeling satisfied at his feat. He bid them goodbye. By this moment everyone is so worn out, even Bon and Kamiki had a great hard time so what more to those who are not as smart as them? Like Rin, Shiemi, and Shima. Poor them. Rin had his face slumped on the desk; Shima is passed out on the floor, again; Shiemi is sobbing. Minutes had passed and they got over (a little) the pain of that quiz as each headed to go home. Rin walked through the corridors lazily then stopped as he remembered to wait for Yukio, he sighed annoyingly then headed to the faculty to fetch the younger to make things easier.

When he got there, he just went in and didn't even bother to knock, fortunately no other teacher was there, only Yukio. Rin walked up casually to his brother's workplace where the latter is checking some papers,

"Yo bro," The older greeted standing beside his brother, "What did you want to talk about?"

Yukio stopped what he was doing and gazed up at Rin, "I was just wondering if there's something bothering you, nii-san?"

"I told you that it's nothing too much to fret about. Come on let's go home already," Rin tugged on Yukio's arm sleeve as he tried to hide his somewhat childish predicaments but the unfazed look his younger twin gave him send chills down his spine sending message to his brain that he can't lie, "ugh...fine..." he sighed, "Say...uhm... do you think I'm...ugly...as a guy?" Yukio couldn't help but chuckle at the question Rin gave him

"W-wha! What's so funny?" He scowled with his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment,

"You're really bothered by that?" The very red face of Rin was enough to answer that it really did, "Nii-san-" Yukio was about to say something consoling when Rin's phone rang.

Rin picked it up and answered - it was Shima, "Yes?"

_''Rin-chan! There's this festival by the hill, it's sort of like the Summer Festivals, only in Spring!'' _

"So it's a Spring Festival?"

_"Yes! Only with the Summer theme." _

"...huh?"

_"Just go here! It's so nice! And your outfit fits so well here." _

"Like hell i'll-!"

_"Bye! Me and the others are waiting for you! Bring Okumura-sensei too! Bye Bye~!" _The call ended without even letting the other party reject the invitation

Rin grumbled muttering curses under his breath as he put the phone in the pocket of the mini yukata - which is convenient.

"Shima and the others wanted us to go to the Festival something something by the hill somewhere somewhere."

"So you want to go?"

He huffed, "Of course not! Like hell I'd want to be seen in this outfit! Which reminds me, I'll go get my normal uniform." He headed out feeling confident that this time his uniform won't be leaving him. He knew exactly where he left it, and well hidden in case someone did kept on hiding it. It was at the cram school classroom third desk from the right, last row, hidden at the storage inside the desk. Oh yes, he'll be going home with the dignity of a man.

Rin sauntered blissfully in the classroom going to his hiding stash, he lifted the surface of the desk to gain access to the compartment inside,his blue eyes went wide, "WHERE THE FISH IS IT!" panic settled in almost instantly, searching yet again high and low inside the classroom. All hope and optimism left him and squatted on the floor swallowing sobs as he hugged his legs and hid his face in his knees with his tail lying limp beside him that would sway every now and then as if trying to suit the owner.

The sound of the door opening alerted him yet he didn't bother looking up, even when he felt someone stand in front of him and knelt down on one knee and patted his head. He knows all to well who it is,

"Nii-san? Are you crying?"

He didn't know and want to answer so he shook his head still not looking up as it would give away his crestfallen exterior,

Yukio felt bad that his twin is crying - though he denied that he is. Wish he knew why he's crying, "Stop crying, nii-san, please." He said in his most gentle voice,

"Idiot! I told you I'm not crying!" Rin yelled at his younger brother finally looking up letting the latter see his very much crying face; face wet from tears that freshly fell, eyes a little pinkish, and some trails of mucus from his nose which he so tried to sniff. Yukio couldn't help but chortle at his brother's face,

"Stop laughing! I'm not crying, okay? I'm just... bleeding water through my eyes!"

"Yes yes." Still he didn't stop his amused chuckle

Rin glared and pouted at his brother who finally stopped chuckling and looked at him with a smile, "So why is nii-san bleeding water through his eyes?"

Sniffing once more he replied as he looked down, "I lost my uniform again..."

Yukio raised his brows in slight shock, "How come you keep losing them?"

"I don't know..."

He sensed his older twin's melancholy and sighed, "Come on." He stood up pulling Rin's arm up gently making the latter stand along, "Since you're already dressed like that and won't be changing in to anything else, let's go to that festival something something you mentioned earlier."

"Eh? No way! Let's just go home!" Walking down the streets is hard enough, but actually going to a festival? In a mini yukata? Wherein he looks so alluring? Oh hell no, he was already glad that so far this day no molestation occurred and going to the said event would definitely destroy his safe streak.

"Please?" Yukio smiled warmly at him, _'I just want you to have fun' _

Rin sighed, "Fine. Make sure you buy me food."

"Of course, just point anything you want." His smile widened. For some reason, he's really happy that his Nii-san is relying on him now and is taking care of him not the other way around like back then when they were little kids. He really wanted to take care of Rin.

As they went up the long stairs heading up to the top of the hill to where the said festival is, Rin felt somewhat very much nervous. What if people went asking who he is? How will he respond? Will he admit that he's Rin Okumura the known brute who doesn't do anything productive to the society? With all his dilemmas aside, the twins finally reach the festival. And how Shima was right, it really is like the Summer festivals - only in spring. Stalls everywhere selling food, novelties, games, and such. Many were clad in yukatas as well, male and female, though mostly were female. The spring edition of this festival made it better since there were cherry blossoms in bloom that radiated under the moonlight and lamps, the petals would dance across the evening sky as the spring breeze whip by.

Rin closed his eyes and smiled lifting his chin up a little taking in the scent of the atmosphere around, it was all so dashing. Little did he know, myriad pairs of eyes are scrutinizing at the scene of an anonymous beautiful person standing by the red temple gates, hair as deep blue as the night below the moonlight that glistened under the stars; skin, pale and unmarred; slim physique covered in an equally beautiful yukata.

They had one question in mind:

'Who is that?'

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry for such ending for this chapter hehe, and sorry if yet again nothing happened much. Still working on it, though i'm relieved that I thought up of the festival idea, though I haven't figured what will happen withing the said event. oh well I still have time to think for it,

but fic won't be rated M, so far, 'cause I can't see the scenario for the smut yet.

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Sorry long update and tense mistakes. But some just seem mistakes.

Thank you readers :)

* * *

Rin immersed himself in the atmosphere around him. Oh how he loved festivals - though he'll like it more if he wasn't wearing girls' apparel but hey, at least he can buy whatever he wanted because he has his living wallet, A.K.A. : Yukio. His younger sibling did promise to get him whatever the hell he wanted that's why Rin agreed to come here in the first place. The disguised son of Satan was in cloud nine even though they are only standing by the gate. Then a sudden realization brought him down to earth again: people were staring at him. Rin gulped, perhaps he should have never come here but the bribe was too strong. With widened blue eyes, he searched for something to protect himself, then he found something... or rather someone, better than any item: Yukio. Hurriedly, Rin grabbed his brother by the arm and hid himself behind the tall male. Yukio on the other hand, could only raise a brow at his retreated older twin who took refuge behind his back.

The people around, mostly males, saw the action and disappointingly sighed, scowled, and looked away turning back their attention back to where it had originally been. The very much attractive female they locked at already has a certain male somebody with her, who is the well known: Yukio Okumura. The guy is tall, has lean physique, a genius, has perfectly pulled of a sexy megane* look, and overall he's handsome, so with that, they're very positive that can't steal the new found apple of their eye. How unlucky, things are just too good to be true to them.

The female mass also had their own dilemma. Their crush, Yukio Okumura, has someone with him who is drop dead pretty. It looks like she has a foreign blood mixed in her, though Yukio also looks like he has another blood other than Japanese. That fact added another one of a hundred reasons why they are perfect for each other. They sighed. Mr. Perfect is out of their reach.

"Hey guys!" Shima called and waved at the twins who are getting so much attention just by standing idly there,

"Nii-san, unlatch yourself from me, Shima-san and the others are calling for us over there." Yukio said kindly to his older by five minutes twin.

Rin peered from his brother's shoulder and saw that Shima, Suguro, and Konekomaru are over the Takoyaki stand eating Caramel Apples, which didn't make much sense in the half demon's brain at the moment but what's significant is that those Takoyaki and those Caramel Apples look oh so tempting.

Instead of going out of the comfort and protection Yukio's back gave him, he pushed him towards their friends' direction.

"Aww... why are you hiding Rin? You're so cute!" Shima cooed at the bluenette who glared at him,

"Shut your face! I don't want people knowing it's me, 'kay?" Rin sort of threatened. The pink haired grinned with an 'okay' as a reply.

Then Yukio's phone rang, the owner answered it excusing himself from the group to take the call privately. In the meantime, Rin and the Kyoto bunch chatted for a while with the half demon being thankful that the stares he's getting is minimal - though the nearby vendors kept messing up because they ogled at him too much than necessary. Then he realized something, "Where are eyebrows and the others you were talking about?"

"Oh, Kamiki-chan, Paku-chan, and Moriyama-chan are over by the other shops." Shima pointed at a random direction he assumed where the female's are. Kamiki noticed Rin's presence and looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked at the male. Rin flinched,

Yukio walked back up to the group, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a while."

"What? Where are you going?" asked Rin with a hint of panic in his tone,

"There were plenty of exorcists that got hurt when they want back to their high level mission and is in need of more Doctors so they called me." explained Yukio.

The older twin looked down with shoulders slumped, "Okay then, you go there and I'll go home."

Yukio shook his head, "No nii-san, you stay here, i'll be back. I'll just be assisting anyways." he smiled. Rin wasn't sure about that.

"He's right, Rin. Stay here and have some fun." said Shima with a grin. The half demon nodded and smiled at his brother as an reassurance that he'll be fine.

"Okay."

The friends frolicked in the festival looking at different stalls. Rin would watch them whenever the others play a game - he doesn't want to play any with the concern of 'possibly' getting himself in to trouble. The mini yukata clad demon always made a conscious attempt to stay near his friends because now that the predators no longer sees Yukio's presence, they're going for the kill.

Rin suddenly felt something...something that will give him trouble...

_'I gotta pee!' _Quickly, his eyes searched for the nearest bathroom... _'AHA!' _He ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom a bit far from the stalls without telling his companions where he's going since they were so busy having fun, that and he really needs to go.

Rin gulped and eyed the two doors in front of him, one for female and one for male. _'Where do I go? I'm a male, but I'm dressed as a female... If I go in to the male's dressed as this... oh no... If I go to the female... well they won't mind.. But I would! I will completely lose my self respect! But I have been to female's bathroom before because that's where Shura and eyebrows dress me up...'_

"What'cha starin' at cutie?"

"Huh?" Rin snapped out of his dilemma a bit annoyed at the person disrupting him from actually thinking. He turned and saw a tall guy, some stranger. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, he's actually handsome. "Just go to the bathroom if you need to and leave me alone." Rin replied harshly.

The guy raised a brown then smirked, "Ouch. And here I was trying to help a pretty little lady."

Again with the flirting, Rin is getting real pissed, he needs to goddamn pee and some perv is stalling him to find a solution to his predicament. He raised a hand in front of the face of the guy and with a 'humph' and turned on his heel and walked away. He kept walking still with a hot head unable to register the world around him. Soon he found himself in the middle of the forest.

"Oh great now i'm lost." he slapped his forehead feeling stupid being 15 and still managed to get lost. Well everyone does keep on saying he's an idiot.

He trudged down the leafy path, cut through bushes, searched for lights from the lamps in the festival but there was none. "ARGHH! Dang!" He stopped walking and kicked the leaves from the ground with a huff, "I didn't even get to pee..." But then he figured he could just go wherever now since he's alone, with nothing but trees and other actors of mother nature.

Rin looked around, and saw a tree where he could do his job because he dubbed the other trees to be insufficient for his biological needs. Lazily, he walked over and stood before the tree, he sighed, "Forget it, I don't need to go anymore..." the half demon slumped his forehead on the trunk defeatedly, "...I didn't get molested alright... instead I'm lost... in a forest... with my friends enjoying themselves... and my phone has no reception...why? Why? Kuro... I miss my cat..."

He sighed, it's not like whining can do any good, thus continue to search his way back again. In his moments of despair, his ears picked up a sound: A faint sound of a drum beat. He honed in on the sound he recognized to be one of those large drums that's placed up on those wooden towers in the festival. "There!" Immediately he ran where he guessed the festival might be, or at least any kind form of civilization. As he ran, he accidentally tripped by a rock, "Ow..." he held on his now aching ankle which he guessed to be sprained, "Damn rock.." soon he realized that the sound grew fainter and fainter and soon left him in silence again. "No..."

Alone in the woods, cold and dark, he walked aimlessly, albeit limping. Though his legs are also getting sore from fatigue and stress with the added bonus of a sprained ankle that won't heal as fast as he anticipated, perhaps bones heal less quicker than when he gets bruised or cut.

Rin sensed something again, he whiffed the air, recognizing the scent as the ocean. He headed to the direction where the scent got stronger. He pushed through the bushes as he followed a faint glow ahead, with a few more painful strides, finally he stood by a cliff overlooking the ocean that reflected the moonlight and some light by the rural area on the horizon.

He sighed, "Now what am I going to do with the ocean?" he was about the leave the area when he remembered that there will be a fireworks display at midnight. He loved fireworks, when he and Yukio were younger, Shiro would take them to festivals and watch. Feeling nostalgic, he sat down as he faced the vast waters and relished the cool breeze that came along with it. But he felt the chill was cold, a little too cold for his liking. Was it because he was alone? Was it because he felt disappointed in himself for getting lost? He brought his knees together on his chest and embraced them as if a quiet promise of escape from the hardship he faced.

The tranquility of the sight before him cradled him in a state of calmness that convinced him that there might be good things that came along this misfortune. That, and he can't get anywhere with a broken ankle.

"I did heard the people saying that the fireworks will be launched from across this bay, so I practically get the best view, right?" He told himself. That thought is what motivated him to stay there, in the cold edge filled with nothing but the sound of waves rolling and crashing on to the steep side under the cliff.

Rin just sat there waiting for midnight to strike, "Ugh... I've been here for how long...?" He really has been there for quite a while now, with only counting stars, or humming strings of melodies as his past time. He took out his phone after he realized that he has it and checked the time: 11:48 pm

"Almost there..." His excitement growing,

"There you are, Okumura!" A familiar voice said from behind. Rin turned and his eyes widened in surprise when saw Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo, Paku, Shiemi, and Yukio emerge from the bushes.

"It's so like you to get lost." Izumo said with a scowl,

"We were worried, Rin." Shiemi gave him a concerned look, then smiled, "Glad you're okay."

"Uhh... yeah." He smiled back,

"Cool! This place has the perfect view for the fireworks!" announced Shima. Soon the friends found their spot and sat there. Shiemi, Paku, and Izumo sat together a little farther in front; The Kyoto trio sat beside each other close to Rin; Yukio stood at a distance behind as he held his phone e-mailing someone.

"Ah hey! Give it back!" Konekomaru exclaimed and chased a grinning Shima who took his glasses teasing him. Bon growled and followed along the two friends that were making a fuss - Rin laughed at their antics. Once the blonde streaked blonde caught up to the pink haired, he smacked his head and took back the glasses. After that, the trio sat to where they stood leaving Rin on the previous spot. Fit of giggles and laughs filled the air around them only when a line of light cut the midnight sky did they stop.

The dark evening began to be engulfed by schemes of colors as the fireworks lit the heavens. With every 'boom' new waves of colors appear.

Rin's blue eyes sparkled completely mesmerized. It reminded him of their childhood when Shiro was still with them, he hugged his knees tighter and rested his chin on his arm as a smile crept on his lips.

"You really love fireworks, huh nii-san?" asked Yukio as he sat next to his twin with his eyes also fixed on the show splayed onto the sky,

"Of course! It's one of the best things in the world!" replied Rin with much enthusiasm.

"I agree. Tou-san used to let us watch these events."

The older could only nod. He could feel his yearning for his father again, but dismissed it for now. "Heh, bet the old man would laugh at me when he sees me crossdressing." he joked.

His brother chuckled, "Well, I'm sure he'll be holding a camera while doing so."

Rin laughed heartily, "More embarrassing snapshots of me for the photo album."

After a few minutes, the show ended with a last shot of a big firework that illuminated the sky a shade of blue. The friends stood up and stretched their legs. The girls walked on ahead followed by the three monks, Yukio stood up after, "Nii-san, come on up."

"Uhh..yeah." He looked down towards his ankle, _'Please be healed' _but alas, his prayer was denied when he stumbled down again in the attempt of getting up, he growled,

"What's wrong?" Yukio knelt beside him,

"I sprained my ankle, I was hoping that it would be okay by now 'cause of my fast healing."

"Perhaps it'll take a little more time, after all, a sprain is worse than your ordinary wounds and bruises."

"Thought so."

The younger pondered for a while, he stood up then turned his back against Rin and knelt down once again, "Here, I'll carry you."

"Eh! N-no! It's okay, I can't have you carrying me too often." Rin shook his head with his hands waving in front of him in a sign of denial, his tail also swished side to side.

"But you carry me almost everyday when we were younger."

"That's...different."

Yukio smiled back at him, "It's not. Now, come on."

Rin pouted but nonetheless complied and let himself be carried piggy back style. His palms rested on his taller brother's shoulders.

The twins, more specifically Yukio, were walking in the woods, "Uhh.. Yukio? Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course, I know my way around these parts since Tou-san trained me here." explained Yukio,

"I see... oh! Which reminds me, how did you guys find me?" asked Rin

They were quiet for a while as an answer was anticipated.

"I heard you."

"Huh?"

"I heard your hums."

"I was THAT loud?" Seriously, he's fully aware that he's slightly... okay not slightly... as in really loud and boisterous, but to actually hear his voice throughout the forest?

Yukio chuckled, "No, it was very faint actually, barely audible, it almost blended with the breeze. But I recognized it as your voice, so I just headed to the direction where it came from and let the others follow me to where I thought you were."

"You still recognized?" Rin asked again, touched that his brother knew him that well,

"You know I'll find you whenever you need me to even when all it takes is something as soft as a whisper."

The older twin's eyes widened then he closed them with a smile and wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck embracing him, "Hmm..right...but you know... I wouldn't have been lost if you didn't leave in the first place!" He pinched his cheek earning him a whine.

"Aww.. that hurts, nii-san...I told you that I needed to..."

"Hmph! Well you owe me a lot!" He let go of his cheek and hugged him once again, nuzzling his nose on the younger's shoulder,

"But I already found you, isn't that enough?"

"It ain't!"

Yukio sighed, "Fine, fine, i'll treat you some other time..."

"Yey!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

Well that wasn't my original plan, but oh well... I decided not to put too much deep things since...hmm...  
I think my writing is getting a little rusty, what'cha guys think? Not that it's polished before... but you all know what I mean ^^

QN-chan- i'll put that next chapter :) I'll set aside my own ideas for now.

**REVIEWS?**  
Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Late update, sorry. I'm a month late

Thank you and please enjoy

* * *

"Uhm... Where exactly do you get these outfits?" Rin asked as he held out his new costume,

Shura laughed, "Somewhere, now go get changed."

The half demon dejectedly walked in the bathroom's cubicle to dress himself in yet another suggestive outfit. Izumo could only smirk at the suffering of the boy. Though, she's pretty sure that the outfit will make her feel insecure again. But! If Rin suffers, all is good. Her devious thoughts came to a halt when the door of the cubicle opened and Rin came out. Shura couldn't contain her evil chuckle. She's confident that with this outfit, Yukio will give in. Izumo felt defeated once again, because Rin looked better in that outfit - secretly she tried it on beforehand.

"Sometimes crossdressing gives me more self pity than the thought of me being Satan's son..."

"Stop whining! Now come 'ere, i'll apply some light make up." Shura grinned a little too happily as she prepared her stuff, "And Kamiki-chan will fix yer hair."

Rin sighed heavily, "Naaahh... I don't need those. I didn't use those with the nurse outfit and the mini yukata, and it still worked soooo... no need to bother." He batted his hand dismissively and walked out of the female's bathroom - he has been used to going in there to change. Go in as a guy, leave as a girl. That's the routine, good thing tomorrow's weekends.

Shura just smirked and left - with some plans in her mind of course. While Kamiki followed after Rin to their cram school classroom only for the half demon to be surprised that no one was there. Rin made a dumbfounded look at Kamiki, who only sighed,

"Have you forgotten? Neuhaus-sensei was gonna have classes outside."

"Then why did you head here too?"

"I'm gonna get my book, duh." She stuck her tongue out at him and went inside the classroom, going to her seat.

Rin scrunched his face thinking how they don't have a textbook for such subject but then shrugged it off, totally convinced that she's a nerd and perhaps Bon also has a book for every subject. He left the purple haired and proceeded outside to where he supposed the class was taking place. Walking along the small park looking place near the cram school, Rin saw his classmates and proffesor, cranky as ever.

"Oi! Okumura! You're late! And what in God's good heaven are you wearing again?!" Nauhaus yelled at him making the other students to turn their attention to Rin.

Unsurprisingly, Shima was marveling the sight, nose flaring and mouth drooling; Bon got a dumbfounded look too along with Takara, though his surprised face was a few levels lower than that of the blonde streaked teen's; Shiemi looked at him with a huge smile that seemed to be of approval; Konekomaru also wore a happy expression granted that there's no malice behind it, however, he wore a cat toy that he used to play with Kuro.

They swooned, "Neko~" And hearts flowed all over the air...

The half demon scowled embarrassingly with a blush and cross his arms as he glared at them. "So I'm wearing a maid outfit plus cat ears on the frilly hairband, no reason to go gaga about it..."

"No reason?! Rin, your legs look like a work of art!" Shima exclaimed as he came closer to Rin and bent down to study the said work of art, he then went behind the half demon and squatted and lifted the short skirt, "Oooh~ and your panties are cute. The simple plain white panties. It makes your butt look extra nice, Rin." He sort of complimented... but of course Rin took it offensively and wrapped his tail around the monk's neck, choking him. "Agh! I'm s-sorry!" Valuing his life more, he let go of the hem and Rin gave one last squeeze around his neck and uncoiled his tail which resulted to a heavily breathing Shima who passed out.

"You're overreacting, Shima." said Rin. The others didn't pay much concern to the passed out student since they know well enough that he'll recover and carry on with life.

Rin did the smartest thing he could think of to prevent some, if not all, soon to come impending doom of molestation that could occur. And that is to stick with the least dangerous people, who are Takara and Shiemi. He stood between the two.

Classes started, convenient enough, Shima woke up and Kamiki arrived. Nauhaus explained that since the other exorcist professors were called for a minor assignment, he will be taking their time for his subject. The students felt fear crept up their spine as they know what kind of intellectual torture the tamer exorcist could put upon them.

And they were right. Neuhaus introduced to them a whole bunch of different kinds of harmless-if-not-angered demons that live in that forest and could most likely be found in other common areas. He told them their names, their preferred habitat, their tricky nature, about how dangerous they could be if threatened. Even the tiniest most insignificant detail was given. It was pure information overload for the young esquires.

"Alright, end of discussion. Any question?"

"Why do we have to learn all this?!" Kamiki questioned. What a brave girl.

Nauhaus smirked, "Because I said so." He clapped his hand to halt the whining teenagers, "Now, since I'm feeling a bit kind, I'll give a one hour break, then you'll proceed back to the classroom and there I will be giving you your very long exam regarding this." The exorcist teacher left them there as they despair.

* * *

Rin trudged down the long hallway at the farthest side of the cram school as he head to the fountains at the back of the school, that was where the exorcist students would most often hang out to eat their lunch, he however, headed their alone since the others felt the need to review for the dreaded exam of Neuhaus. Rin nonchalantly declined their offer of group studying since he knows all too well that no matter how much he reviewed, it won't process in his brain, hence, the decision to just lay back and come what may.

Sighting the end of the hall, he saw to figures by the fountain; it seemed they were talking. Rin halted before he emerged from the halls without letting the two personas to take notice of his presence.

"Exactly when will this little game of yours end?" he heard that all too familiar voice,

_'Yukio?'_

"Hmm~? Until I win of course!"

_'Shura?'_

"sigh... it's not like you can't win, but it's not like I'll lose either. So just end this, you weren't involved in the first place."

"But I'm havin' so much fun~!"

"When will you grow up?"

"Eeeehh? When will you stop acting like one? You're young and yet you act like a mothafuckin' adult. Live your youth - that's my friendly advice. Childhood is one of the things I miss."

Rin leaned in a little further to hear what his brother's comeback will be since the conversation's pretty intriguing, but alas, his phone vibrated and had to take the call and left Yukio's words to the elder exorcist's unheard. It made him tick more that it was Bon that called him, nagging him to study with Kamiki yelling to just forget about him since his brain won't process the things anyway. With that, he ended the call without even telling.

He turned his attention again to where the conversation took place. His shoulders slumped when he saw Shura already walking away and waving good bye. Rin waited until the red haired's completely out of sight before he walked over to his twin.

"Yo." Rin greeted as he sat next to his brother,

"Hello, nii-san." Yukio deadpanned, busy reading yet another book,

"Soooo... What'cha reading?"

"Scope and Analysis of a Demons' Behavior: The Negative Side Effects of Human's Abuse to Nature which Lead to some Demons' Aggressive and Berserk Nature towards Humans. Volume II''

The half demon gave a gobsmacked expression when he heard the title, "How the heck did that fit on the cover of the book?"

Yukio turned to him and smiled showing him the cover of the book, "Really tiny font."

Rin laughed and Yukio chuckled then went on reading again. The older of the twins seized his laughter then just stared blankly at his younger counter part as he read his book. He opened his mouth to speak but was only cut by his brother.

"By the way, nii-san. Is it okay for your tail to be out in the open like that?" Yukio glanced at the black appendage from the corner of his eyes for a split second.

"Yeah... Since I'm supposedly to be a Kitty Maid thing that no one would suspect anything weird."

"Oh I see. It's still dangerous though."

Rin replied with a hum as he stared at the sky, noting how calm the clouds moved; he's pretty sure that he'll fall asleep after a few more minutes. Good thing Yukio spoke up, "Your classes with Neuhaus-sensei are finished?"

"Nah. Bastard's gonna give us an exam later. I almost missed your boring lessons, why are the other teachers out anyway?"

"We were given orders by Pheles-san about some private matters. I would help you study for the exam, but then you mentioned me being boring."

The half demon pondered for a while... sure Yukio's tutoring MIGHT help him...though he is boring, but he is patient when teaching him. Still, the endpoint was that it might not help. "Your tutoring might not help anyway..." He said in his thoughtful haze, "B-but that doesn't mean that you're a lousy teacher! J-just... I'm lazy you know... and a bit slow in the head... so that's why I find you boring. It's nothing seriously offensive. I'm sorry."

Yukio gazed a bit wide eyed at the frowning and blushing Rin, who continued to look down on the pavement as he played on the hem of his frilly maid dress. The younger was a bit amused that his brother having his own little guilt attack even when he said nothing about getting irritated at the 'boring' remark, mainly because he's oh so used of his brother getting bored in his classes... that and Rin finds any classes boring, so it's not much to fret about really. "It's fine, nii-san. And you really didn't have to apologize."

"Hn..."

"So you sure you don't need my help?" He said as he tilted his head a little trying to make Rin look at him.

"Like I said, I'm a little slow in the head that's why even though you help me, it won't register much." said Rin a little conscious that he's technically admitting out loud that he's stupid, but he grew up with Yukio so even though he won't say it, the younger already knows about his capacity in learning.

He turned to Yukio sharply when he saw from his peripheral vision that the latter rolled his eyes a bit as he shrugged. He was about to say something along with the lines of how offending he found that gesture was, as if it said 'whatever'.

"It might not register _much, _but that doesn't mean it won't register at all so that means you'll get to understand and remember some. Some is better that nothing." Yukio said as he smiled kindly to him.

Rin replied with a curt shrug and a quiet 'sure'.

* * *

For what seemed to an agonizing eternity, the exam finally ended. They passed the papers and prepared to head home, until Neuhaus told them to stay because he will be grading their work right there and then. To boos their morale he said. Now the students are pretty sure the teacher's turned into some sort of demon himself from all the fighting and loathing if the said kind.

After checking the papers, he called them one by one and returned it. Unsurprisingly, Bon, Kamiki, and Miwa got a passing grade with Bon scoring 89 over 100; Kamiki with 86 over 100; and Miwa with 63 over 100. When Shima got his and saw the score, he immediately thanked every kind of god he could think of for passing with a crude grade of 51 over 100. Shiemi brood over her 48 - so close. Takara didn't mind much whatever the hell his score is.

"Okumura." Nauhaus called as he placed the last paper on the teacher's desk then left, said boy walked over nonchalantly. In his mind, he's praying and hoping for a passing grade since he actually studied for this, not half assed, as in really study. Even a 50 would be enough.

Then again, the world isn't always fair. No matter how much effort one gives, it may not ultimately result to a success predetermined by an individual. That belief became proven when Rin saw his score: a faltering flat 30. It felt as if the world slightly tilted away from its axis since everything seemed all messed up... how could that happen? He's pretty sure they managed to review all what Neuhaus discussed.

Rin quickly made his way over to his desk and reread and analyzed his mistakes like mad, his eyes darting from one item to another, he would pull his hair a bit in a certain disbelief of events.

Shiemi and the others could see how stressed the half demon is. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Rin, we'll do better next time." She gave him a warm kind smile.

"Yeah Okumura-kun. I'm sure they'll give you a chance to pull your grades." Miwa adhered to console the other,

"Stop fretting over it, Okumura!" Bon gave a quick ruffle on that blue hair.

Though, Rin paid them no heed as he was a little too busy for his self pity about the situation. But he really do appreciate it... just that it won't help his downfall. He sighed, "Thanks, I'm fine. I'm used to failing... it's just that...whatever. See ya guys." He headed out and tried giving them a reassuring smile but it only came out as forced and heartbroken.

"Poor Rin..." Shiemi said feeling really concerned for her friend just like the others...yes, even Takara's puppet.

* * *

Rin went inside the small locker room in the cram school where he left his bag earlier along with his normal uniform. If he weren't too down in the dumps, he might actually be jumping for joy since his uniform finally decided to stick around long enough for him to wear it a second time - unfortunately, the whole disappointment ordeal denied him his self festivity.

Still with a defeated look, he unzipped his bag a bit forcefully then tried to shove the cause of his melancholy, though the piece of paper decided to pester him more by not going in the bag, rather it fell to the ground and glided towards the door. Rin muttered a lot of curses under his breath as he stomped over to the test sheet and crouched down to get it. Much to his horror, the door opened and Rin stared at the person's shoes, a bit nervous to look up, embarrassed that someone saw him in that outfit. Once he looked up, his horror jumped two folds: Yukio. He's not worried about his outfit, he's worried that his brother saw him holding the test paper, and he knows all too well how prying his twin could be.

"Hi brother!" Greeted, clearly nervous as he quickly got up and hid the paper behind him,

Yukio narrowed his eyes by a fraction, "Hi. What do you have there?"

"Nothing! I've got nothing!" He faked a laugh as he slowly backed up to the locker in a wishful attempt to hide the tragedy which lied in a piece of parchment. Though Yukio's quick movements caught him off guard and managed to snatch the paper behind him.

Rin felt shame slowly eat him and devoured him whole when he saw his brother's slightly baffled with a hint of stunned expression as the younger looked at his test, "Okay fine! I failed again! Even when you did a great job at helping me, I still managed to screw things up! Crazy shit just happens, and I don't know why!" He ended his outburst with a kick on the floor as he spun around to go to the lockers.

Yukio, for one, also couldn't fathom the cause for this. Earlier, when he was tutoring the other, he could really see him seriously paying attention and actually memorizing and understanding the lesson. He even predicted that his older brother will surely pass,yet this paper in his hands was all too surreal. He honestly felt sorry for him, he watched as his brother arranged his belongings - it looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but I swear, it's alright, nii-san." Comforting someone is not really his best strong point, but he might as well try.

Rin grabbed his uniform and bag from the locker and slammed it shut. He plopped the bag on the floor and turned around from his brother and began changing clothes. A sniff could be heard, "Damn right I'm tired of hearing that. It's all easy for you people to say since you all just don't understand how it feels like to do your best and still fail. And I know I'm being melodramatic about this... it's just that... tch just whatever again..."

The twins said nothing more and filled the locker room with silence, only with the sound of Rin's rustling of fabric as he finished up changing,

"You worked hard for this and that's something to be proud of, don't let some paper tell you otherwise."

After changing to his regular uniform, Rin turned back to his brother but with his head down, "But that paper is the test whether if I really did learn something...and I failed by twenty points..."

"Heh, at least you got the math right." Yukio chuckled for a bit then stopped when Rin glared at him but he kept his gentle smile at him as he held out his hand. The half demon was a bit hesitant to take it but did anyway, "Crazy shit just happens...doesn't mean you should brood too much about it."

"hn...Nauhaus is evil. Pure evil. Crazy shit often happens when it comes to him."

"Hey don't blame it too much on others. Even if he is a bit evil." Yukio placed his hand on Rin's head,

"Don't put your hand on me like that! Makes me feel short..."

"But you are shorter than me-"

"Shush!"

"..."

"..."

"Want to go eat somewhere? I owe you, remember?"

"Heck yes!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

Yes, I know, I didn't highlight the crossdressing much. I was experimenting. Next chapter we'll see more from this outfit don't worry. :) Thanks

And Merry Halloween wherever you all are

**REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

Boom update. oh yeah, for those who are waiting for my update on my other fic: "A Guidebook for Newlyweds". I'm still building up some ideas there so thank you and I'm sorry for the wait.

Warning: OoC Rin (a bit). Slight ecchi, but you guys already know that. Shounen Ai

* * *

Yukio observed his brother by his side as they walked down the streets of the city inside the campus. He could see Rin staring blankly ahead. Clearly, his older brother still hasn't gotten over the failed exam even when earlier the latter was all giddy about eating out. The younger Okumura halted his observation and also looked ahead, he rested a hand over the smaller's head, and as expected, Rin grumbled and shook his head in annoyance with the attempt of shaking off the other's hand.

"Na! How many times do I have to tell you to not put your hand on my head?" Rin scolded his twin, who only smiled at him.

For a few minutes the twins walked with the shorter yet older brother glaring and pouting with puffed cheeks; and the taller yet younger twin smiling down at his older brother. People around them found it amusing. Rin grew defeated and sharply turned his head away hiding his blush, "Prepare your wallet 'cause we're not going anywhere cheap!"

Yukio chuckled, "Ah, don't bring me anywhere too expensive. I only have 12,000 yen in my pocket."

Rin gawked, "O-only?! You have that much cash with you?!"

And the elder twin ranted on and on about Mephisto being so tightfisted whenever it came on his monthly allowances. He asked about how come Yukio got more allowances than he does, the question was answered when the younger pointed out on him working as an exorcist and a teacher so it all became clear to Rin that Yukio's got two jobs where he could get paid... a lot. With that, Rin decided to eat where he had always dreamed.

"Are you sure this is where you want?" asked Yukio as he eyed the place. The establishment was a little bigger than regular and has this fancy air even when it was simply designed.

Rin nodded, "Yup! I hear the desserts here tastes sooo good~! And the pastas too! And the sushi! And the-"

"Okay okay I get it. Come on."

"A-are you sure? I mean, this place is really expensive."

"There's a bank over there, I could just withdraw if ever. We could go somewhere else if you're that worried." Yukio smirked at his brother.

The half demon wasted no time and ran in the restaurant.

* * *

Rin hurriedly sat on his desired table with a huge grin plastered on his face. Yukio calmly sat on the opposite side of his brother. In his mind, he was really glad that Rin is in a positive mood again. Then his teal eyes wandered around the other customers, most of them are couples. He concluded that their girlfriends might have be the one to drag them there as he could feel the uneasy tension in some of the boyfriends - probably they're thinking about the prices.

When the waiter arrived and handed them the menus, he raised a brow at the pair and then left, Rin caught that look, "What's up with him?" he opened the menu and his eyes sparkled at the sight of the food.

"If you haven't noticed, Nii-san. This restaurant's most common customers are couples, for short, this place is where couples date most of the time." Yukio replied as he opened the menu. No wonder that even when the student's in True Cross Academy are most likely to be rich kids, they still had worries about the prices; but he's not bothered that much, he knew he could pay.

"WE QUIT, YOU FIEND!" A loud outburst from a female was heard, then a group of three young ladies, and two waiters stomped out of what seemed to be the staff area.

"W-wait! I-I'm sorry! Waaaaiiittt!" Then a chubby middle aged man ran out desperately following after the group. He went back inside again with a long and loud sigh, and trudged back to the office. "Minamoto-san! Did you manage to bring them back?" The twins heard a familiar voice: Tsubaki-sensei. The older exorcist also noticed their presence and looked at them, then the man's eyes widened as he saw them.

"Ah! Okumura!"

"Yes?" The twins answered in unison

"Oh, right. You're both 'Okumura', I meant the older." Tsubaki corrected himself and supported the soon-to-collapse manager dubbed, Minamoto-san.

"What is it?" asked Rin

"Come here!" The older male pulled his arm and attempted to take him only to be stopped when Yukio held Rin's other arm, "Where are you going to take him?" He more of demanded rather than asked,

"You can help too, Okumura-sensei. Just come with me, please!" He pleaded. The two shrugged and followed him to the staff's office along with the manager. The Okumura's waited for Tsubaki and a pair of waiter and waitress to calm the verging-on-perishing-via-crying manager... but of course, Rin is not the patient type. "OI! Just tell us what's wrong so that we could go and eat already!"

The manager did a last great sniff and then wiped his wet eyes, "Well, as you may have noticed, I'm the manager. My name's Minamoto Hiroshi. The ruckus earlier was caused by my employees refusing to wear tonight's uniform..."

Yukio pushed up his glasses, "The uniform must be really tacky for them to walk out like that."

Minamoto bawled again; this time Tsubaki spoke up, "It's not that bad, it's quite good. My friend here decided to experiment if the restaurant would improve if they add themes every Friday night."

"What does that have to do with us?" Rin deadpanned.

The older exorcist coughed through his fist, "You see... their theme for tonight is: 'Animal wonderland'. Some of the waiters and waitresses were required to wear a costume representing different animals.''

The half demon raised a brow, "That's all? That doesn't all too bad for them to react like that."

"If you saw what they were told to wear, you might think otherwise." Came a reply from one of the employees. He took out a hanger from one of the racks, showing the outfit. A bunny outfit, that tight one piece with stockings.

"Wow, I don't think anyone would wholeheartedly cater food wearing that."

The manager wailed, "B-but! I pay them generously!"

Yukio ignored the sensitive manager being scolded by his older twin and began looking at the costumes, he guessed that the one's who walked out were told to wear the sexy outfits, like the bunny, the fox, and the leopard. "I could understand why the ladies walked out, but what about the men?"

"Oh, their pride can't stand wearing the outfits assigned to them." A waitress said, she was also wearing a costume but not a revealing one, somewhat like a mascot, she looked like a giant penguin. She took the said outfits and faced it to Yukio, the young man couldn't help the amused smile that glided his features when he saw it. They were the same style as she was wearing, only different animals - a panda and a wolf.

"So what I'm asking of you, Okumura Rin, is to crossdress just for tonight and fill in." Tsubaki declared. Everyone was stunned, most especially the manager. He looked at Rin up and down and then went back to staring at Tsubaki.

"H-him?" Minamoto asked nervously

"Me?!"

"Yes! I've seen you crossdress, and let me tell you, you look equally, if not more, desirable as that of a real woman! Please help my friend!"

"Look! I might have pulled of the school girl, hot sexy skimpy nurse thing, AND the mini yukata. But I could never in a million years wear those!" He pointed at the rack of sexy outfits, "They require boobs, you know?!"

"Please!" Tsubaki and the manager bowed. This time it's Yukio's turn to decline,

"I'm sorry, but what my brother said is true and final. Pardon us, but we'll take our leave and go eat somewhere now." The twins headed out the door with a very irritated Rin, but when he heard the quiet sob of the manager he stopped his tracks and heard how in despair the manager is with having only four servers on the job. Tonight's Friday so in a few minutes a mass of customers would arrive for dinner, they can't work sufficiently with such a lack of manpower. They can't have a bad reputation for slow service since they're rivals are already at par with them, so a negative feedback would finish off their business.

Rin sighed, he turned around to them but still with a scowl, "Fine! I'll do it! Just promise me free dinner for tonight, let us eat whatever the hell we want after this!" Their misery dissipated and smiled gratefully at him.

"But I ain't wearing those!"

"Then what are you gonna wear?" Asked Tsubaki

The older Okumura grabbed his bag and ran to the changing room in the office. Yukio could only sigh, "Nii-san's too kind for his own good..." He flinched when he noticed that the manager was looking at him quite intently, the older man walked closer with squinted eyes and a hand on his chin. The manager studied the young man's features: Flawless skin, strong jaw, captivating sharp teal eyes, course brown hair...he's quite a looker.

The manager was about to say something but gasps from behind him halted his words from coming out. With curiosity, he whipped his head and turned around only to get the same reaction as the people had previously. The midnight blue haired, pale skinned, a bit shabby looking young man he saw who went in the same room came out as a cute and sweet girl wearing a short skirted black and white frilly maid outfit with a soft blue bow on the neckline. His blue hair adorned with a maid's hairband only this one has black cat ears attached to it. And those legs... those milky white legs... was it even possible for a male to have those? They looked so soft...and delicate...not even a woman he has seen all his life would compare. Rin crouched a bit as he rummaged in his bag searching for the socks partnered for the outfit letting them see his tail. They were amazed at the tail... fully convinced that Rin must be some sort of professional cosplayer because that tail prop really is amazing - it looked like a real tail. Unbeknownst to them that it really is a real tail.

"Are you sure about this, Nii-san?" Yukio asked breaking the silence air which he knew was the budding infatuation of the people around for his brother.

The older twin nodded firmly, he pulled out the socks he was searching for and sat on the chair nearest to him. He lifted his leg and glided the white thing high socks on his legs, oblivious to the fact that eyes of the people in the room followed the socks as it smoothly caressed the other's skin. Rin repeated the action to the other leg, once finished, he stood up and straightened the outfit - fixing the hems, adjusting the hairband, and tugging on the gloves.

"Alright I'm ready to serve!" He smiled gleefully at them making them swoon even more. "Yukio."

"Huh?"

"Wait for me to finish, and then we'll go eat, 'kay?"

The manager coughed in his fist and drew their attention, "Which reminds me, how about you the older Okumura help out as well?"

The twins raised a brow, "What? I'm already helping out? Can't you see I'm wearing an animal themed costume?"

Now it's the manager's turn to raise a brow, "So you're saying you're the older brother?"

"Goddamnit! I swear, frustrate me one more time and I'll let your business bite the dust!" Rin angrily stomped the floor

"Ahem, he is the older twin. I'm the younger. If you hadn't noticed, I have been calling him 'Nii-san' plenty of times since we got here."

Minamoto was gobsmacked, "You're twins!? But you don't look alike! A-and, he's older? But you're taller and you look more mature!"

Rin was practically fuming, but then sighed since what the man said is true. "What did you say about him helping out?"

"I'm not crossdressing if that's what you're planning." The mature one of the Okumura's stated firmly.

"No it's not what I'm planning. I was wondering if you would wear one of our animal costumes, that way you would be working with your brother instead of just sitting idly." The manager propositioned, smiling as kindly as he could at the moment even when the browned haired teen was emitting some ominous aura that clearly said: 'No'

Rin's eyes sparkled, "Yukio wear an animal costume?! That'd be awesome! Come on do it, bro!" he clung onto his brother's sleeve and deliberately tugged on it. Yukio looked unhappy with the idea, he turned his head to his right to look at Rin, who was staring at him with those big blue eyes, that overly joyous smile, and tail wagging side to side rapidly. He sighed, "Fine..."

* * *

The twins helped serve and take orders from the the customers; everyone in the crew was thrilled to have such a fine help. The males can't take their eyes off Rin; the kitty maid was just so adorable for them to simply stop staring, who is she? While the females, on the other hand, would glance at Yukio far more than enough - though Yukio was feeling embarrassed from what he was wearing. He wore the panda costume making him look so fluffy and cuddly, but of course even at that, the girls know all too well that he's Yukio Okumura and damn does he still look so hot.

Rin bowed after he served a couple and wished for them a great meal. He glanced to his left to see his twin also finished serving a customer, they met their gazes and smiled.

_'Thanks for doing this with me, Yukio.'_

_'It's okay. It's not so bad.'_

After their little mental communication, they went back to doing their job. The manager couldn't be more pleased at how his supposed to be worst night turned out for the best. Even he was surprised at how the ragged older twin transformed into such a desirable young lady. He had to admit, his eyes are practically locked on Rin. And then those eyes widened when a collective of yelps, shouts, and exclamations arose in the air for a second when Rin tripped, accidentally knocking down a vase that was displayed at the side as a decor of some sort.

"Oww..." Rin rubbed his head. He's still down on the floor as he cursed his inborn clumsiness and bad luck. The half demon in disguise turned his head, "I'm okay. Sorry for the mess." He gave them a grin, though he's wondering why is everyone looking with such dumbstruck expressions... and guys having heavy blushes... even Yukio was looking at him incredulously. When Rin realized, even his eyes doubled in size, _'That vase must have cost a fortune!' _

"I-I! I'm so sorry! I-I'll pay for it!" He leaned down further to gather the broken pieces then he heard the people's breaths hitched, Rin was about to ask about the peculiar reactions when Yukio knelt down beside him and... took hold of his skirt... and pulled it down...pulled it down...pulled it... _down. _"Uueee..." Rin could feel tears well up when finally grasped the situation: He accidentally gave a pantie shot in front of dozens of anonymous people. Once again his manly pride has taken the blow. And yes, he wore the white panties, it's partnered with the outfit so yeah.

Rin was about to openly wail and cry when something soft ans squishy held him; it was panda Yukio giving him a hug. "It's alright, we'll forget what we saw." The younger Okumura directed a glare to the other people, "Won't we?"

They gulped, "Yes!"

Yukio continued to lull the sobbing Rin with the other employees serving the few customers left since they already switched the sign to 'closed'. They would often turn their gazes to the panda hugging the kitty maid and squeal in their thoughts at how adorable they are. Soon after, the older twin quieted down, Yukio loosened his hold to look at Rin's face; he fell asleep. Yukio carried him back to the staffs' room and sat him down on the chair, which was a bad idea because the moment he let go, the half demon fell face flat on the floor - though he still didn't wake up. The younger picked him up again nonchalantly and propped his upper body half onto the table and pushed the chair so that his older half would be sitting, then went back outside to help out with the last customers.

* * *

They bowed as the last customers left with a wave and a smile, fully contented at the service they had. The employees (plus Yukio, he really was helping out) neatened up the place for the next day. Once that task was through, they went in the staff's office to rest up. Rin woke up as he felt a hand shake his shoulder. "...I'm sleeping...come back later..." He told the person still in his sleeping daze.

"Uhm... It's time for you to eat. You know, as our payment to your help." The waiter said. Hearing that, Rin got up immediately.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go, Yuki!"

"How about you go get changed first?" Yukio said as he stuffed his school coat and tie in his bag - he didn't bother wearing it again since they'll be going home after this. Rin blinked and replied: 'Oh right' and went on to change into his uniform, but like Yukio, he only wore the dress shirt. So much after that, the twins went into the dining hall and proceeded on ordering and eating. After their sumptuous meal, they got up and thanked them, but before they could leave, the manager went up to them with his hands on his hips and a smirk.

"You, older Okumura." He stated as he pointed Rin

"What?"

"You owe me for breaking that vase."

"Oh right! U-uhm... how much? I promise I'll pay as soon as I could."

"No need to save money."

Rin smiled widely, "That means I don't have to pay?"

The manager shook his head, "Of course you do. You'll just have to pay with your body."

"Excuse me?" Yukio inquired clearly not liking the sound of that.

"WHAT?!" The older twin exclaimed with eyes wide also not liking the situation.

He chuckled, "You have to work here as a maid until you have earned enough to pay back the debt."

Rin was already freaking out and wailing and cursing just why did he had to have so much pheromones dressed as a girl that almost anyone would practically use any excuse just to have him. His brother on the other hand just sighed. Tsubaki and the other employees only shook their heads for their manager's/friend's obvious attempt in getting a chance to flirt with the young man.

Yukio laid a hand on Rin's shoulder for him to stop freaking out... even just a little. And walked up to the smiling triumphantly manager, "Just how much is the debt?"

"Oh, I'm sure you won't get to pay it no matter how hard you try, boy~" Wow he's confident that he has Rin to work for him

"How. Much. Is. The fucking. Debt?" The young exorcist asked again. And they all shuddered, especially those who knows him because he rarely used vulgar language, and when he does...be sure to run.

"T-two hundred and fifty yen." He finally answered lest he endangered his life.

Yukio smirked, "Well that's cheap." He walked towards a table, laid his bag there, and grabbed his check book. He wrote the sum, signed, and handed it to the manager with a smile. "Thanks for the meal." He dragged his still gobsmacked older twin out of the restaurant.

* * *

As the Okumura's walked in the now empty park heading towards their isolated dorm, Yukio couldn't help but be in deep thoughts. Sure earlier he acted really cool about the price of the debt but in reality, two fifty thousand yen is still a lot if assessed deeper. He's been saving up money for Rin when he gets to college, Yukio's sure that his brother would like to take up culinary, and that'll cost a lot. His college plans aren't cheap either, he'll take up medical education to be a doctor, but of course, he could manage to earn a full scholarship so that the tuition could be completely free. End point is, after high school, Mephisto won't provide them their educational funds anymore, so that'll leave them both on their own. Yukio will take it upon himself to take care of him and his older brother. He needs to earn it back soon, perhaps he'll have to work overtime, or take more missions, or higher level missions because they offer more wage. The brunette continued thinking of more ideas.

Meanwhile, Rin could see from the corner of his eye how concentrated Yukio looks. He turned away and spoke up, "Hey." Though the younger didn't seem to respond, he sighed, "I'm really sorry." This time Yukio heard him and looked at Rin who still had his head turned to the side, refusing to look at him back, "I caused a lot of trouble for you... I made you dress up in a ridiculous panda costume and had you serve customers... and you were the one that paid my debt..."

"Nii-san, it's okay, really-"

Before he could continue giving consoling words, Rin cut him off and stop walking, "No! It's not okay! I-I...I keep on giving you problems, I keep on doing damage and you always have to be the one to fix it..." He bit his lip trying hard not to cry again and still refused to meet the gaze of his brother. Really, how can he be so irresponsible? Such a shame that he had to be the older brother, "I'm sorry that you're stuck with someone like me." He smiled weakly at Yukio. "I'll pay you back the amount you gave, okay?"

Yukio only stared calmly back at him, "How?"

He really haven't thought of it yet, "W-well... I'll look for a job again... o-or borrow some money from Mephisto... or maybe perhaps, since I look good in crossdressing I could find somewhere to work in that form... Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes! I'll try my best just to-!" Rin's words were halted when he found himself in the arms of his twin.

"You don't have to do all that to return the favor. All you need to do is be with me, okay?"

"But...I..."

"I'm working hard so that you won't have to. I can't have you stressing with such worries, but if you're concerned with paying me back just cook me those delicious meals of yours and we'll be even." He smiled down at him, very amused at how Rin was staring up at him with wide eyes and that blush. "I love you, nii-san." And his desired effect happened, Rin's blush turned two shades darker.

Rin didn't know why, but his heart kept on palpitating like mad and his body seemed warmer, maybe from how his younger twin was embracing him... he pushed off from his hold and broke free, "Stupid Yukio, saying such embarrassing things!" - he ran ahead a few meters before turning back again still with a blush and that shy angry expression, "So... what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

Yukio smiled warmly, "Surprise me."

* * *

END CHAPTER.

Longest chapter so far, hope you guys didn't get bored. Tsundere Rin, FTW

P.S. I hold no apparent sureness about the monetary shenanigans here

**REVIEWS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC

Who wants ecchi~? *raises hands and jumps* I do! I do!

So yeah, I'm bringing back the ecchi. mild only, at least for me.

Lego!

* * *

Weekends are amazing. Want to know why? Because there are no classes on weekends and if there are no classes, a certain someone doesn't have to crossdress. And that's amazing, for Rin at least. Said boy sprawled over his bed milking out every moment of being dressed accordingly as he read last month's issue of his favorite manga so far; and yes, it's a shoujo manga with a not so unique plot with all those cutesy moe eyes.

"Uwaa... Eru-chan's eyes are so pretty~" He marveled at the character's elaborately drawn portrait on a certain page. After a few minutes, he finished reading. He set down the book and sighed while he laid on his back. Blue eyes scanned their room -he was alone. Yukio was off somewhere probably dealing with exorcist stuff. Kuro was somewhere doing cat stuff. "Dang, I'm bored..."

He thought on what activities he could do to kill time, he looked over at his desk... well no way in hell he'll do his homework with no one reprimanding him to. And then he figured what he could do: grab the new volume for his manga. Rin got up from his bed and changed his clothes to a more street suitable one. He was about to go out of the room when something struck him, "Hold on a minute... I'm gonna buy a manga with my money? My _own _money? Shouldn't I just wait for Yukio to come back and just urge him to buy me?" That's what he always does since the mangas are Yukio's anyway so it's his responsibility to buy them monthly. Rin was all set with that idea but then he remembered about what happened last night.

With a gloomy aura he walked out of the dorm and headed to the city, "I owed him so much..." he grumbled as he continued making his way to the bookstore. The bell over the door rang as he opened it and the young woman at the cashier welcomed him sweetly -though the young man paid no heed to it as he was still in his haze of depression, only when he heard a familiar voice did he look up,

"Rin-chan~!" Shima walked over to him with that friendly smile of his

"Hey Shima." Rin greeted back returning the smile, "Didn't expect you to be in a bookstore."

The pink haired laughed, "Yeah, I was just here to grab a gift."

"Oh? What kind of book?"

"Uhmm..." He showed Rin the magazine albeit a little embarrassed, the younger teen's face visibly turned red.

"I-I see..." the half-demon coughed in his fist and grinned deviously at his friend, "You sure that's for a friend? I know you, Shima-kun~"

Shima waved his hands in front of him defensively, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I swear this isn't for me. You see, my class is having a party for our homeroom teacher's birthday and we decided to have exchange gifts just for fun and I have a friend who happens to be a girl. Unfortunately for her, the requested gift she received was a porn mag and she practically begged for me to get it since I'm a guy and all."

"Okay then. But isn't it a bit...hm... improper to write that in a wishlist?" They continued conversing as Shima accompanied Rin through the shelves.

"Guess so, but they say it's just a joke since there are other people who got that request. Still, it's the only item written so we have no choice." He ended his statement with a shrug. "So what about you, Rin? What are you gonna get here?"

Rin smiled brightly at him, "Manga." to prove his point, they stopped at the Manga section of the bookstore. The shelves were field with all sorts of manga series that would make any Anime/Manga enthusiast swoon.

"I didn't expect you to be an Otaku." Shima said nonchalantly as he followed his smaller friend search for the series he intended to get.

"I'm not, I just read the manga Yukio has and they're unexpectedly good!"

"Cool. So what are you gonna get?" He quirked his head to the side as Rin stopped at a certain section in the shelves and scanned the wide array of books.

"Here!" Rin grabbed the book and showed it to Shima, the latter read the cover, "Hyouka?" The half-demon nodded enthusiastically the his eyes shifted back to the shelves and his eyes brightened when he saw a new volume of another series he likes. "Ooh! There's a new volume of To Love-Ru! A-and Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun!" He grabbed the said books and looked at them adoringly. Shima didn't know what to make of it; The son of Satan is a fan of Shoujo romance fluffy manga series? Then again, it is kinda cute.

"So... is that all?" He asked casually

Rin put a finger on his chin as he looked up pondering, "Hmm... well I was kind of thinking on buying new cook books since I already mastered the dishes I have in my old ones." And with that, the duo went to the cooking section (I don't go to bookstores much so I ain't sure what you call those sections, but you guys get the point right? Right.) On the shelves displayed loads of cooking magazines with the ever tempting photos of food on the cover. Rin thought on which he should get, then he turned to Shima,

"Hey, how about you pick one."

"Huh?"

"Pick one with dishes that you like and then I'll practice them. Once I mastered them, you could go to our dorm and I'll cook for you!" Rin proclaimed cheerfully.

Shima blushed lightly, "U-uhm...sure." He looked at the magazines, "This one."

Rin took the book and read the list of dishes it has recipes of, "Baked shrimp in tomato feta sauce; Oven-roasted salmon, asparagus, and new potatoes; Cardamon Honey Chicken; Chicken soup with ginger and shiitake mushrooms; Corned Beef Hash..." And he read on, "Mmm~ These sound good, great picking, Shima!" Said boy scratched the back of his head as he chuckled.

The two went over to the cashier to pay. The young woman couldn't help but question in her mind why such a delinquent looking young man purchase a cook book and a couple of sappy manga series? But of course, she has no right to think differently and she just went on with her job as a cashier. And then her next customer looked like a playboy who's a tad bit perverted. He handed her his item which was a porn mag... well no questions or arguments there.

When they got outside, Rin turned to leave and waved, "Bye Shima! Thanks for your time!"

The other male absentmindedly waved back but then decided to call for Rin once the younger began to walk away, "W-wait, Rin!"

Said boy turned back with wide questioning eyes, "A-ahm... I was just wondering if you wanna hang out for today? If you don't have plans for today..." Shima asked warily, _' Oh. my. gosh. I think I just asked him out! W-wait! Isn't it weird? Nah... Rin's pretty cute so it's fine~' _

Rin stared at him quietly with his wide blue eyes calculating whether he should. He blinked once, then twice, and then thrice. "Well you're a very fun guy to be with so I don't really mind..." Hearing that, you could practically see Shima glowing, "...And I don't have anything important to do at home..." Forget glowing, Shima's shining in delight, "...But I have to ask Yukio, he doesn't let me go out for a long time without his permission; He's very strict. If he got home and find out I wasn't there, he might turn True Cross upside down." Is there a black out? Because Shima became dark.

"I see... It's okay... I understand..." The pink haired looked like he'll go suicidal. Rin however, laughed at how silly he looked,

"Hey cheer up! I haven't turned you down yet! I'll give Yukio a call and ask; I'm sure he'll agree since he knows we're close and all." And the Rin pulled out his phone from his pocket,

_'W-we're close?! Oh Kami!' _Well don't he sound like a fanboy?

"Hey Yuki! How are ya? Guess what? I ran in to Shima when I was out to buy something, and he asked me if I would like to spend the day with him and of course I want to! So here I am asking your permission if I-"

_"No." _And with that, the call ended.

Rin stared at his phone with a grief... Shima knew what happened judging by how crushed the younger looked, "Guess he said 'no', huh? It's fine, I mean, sensei is just looking after you so-"

"No! I don't care what he said! I'm older than him, I'll do whatever I want! I'll go with you for today."

The pink-haired looked shocked -from happiness? "Y-you sure?! Won't you get in trouble?"

"Hmph! I'm used to his lectures. I can take any punishment!"

The two then ventured off on their little 'date' -for Shima, for Rin it's just 'hanging-out-with-my-dude-friend'. The blue-haired thought Shima was such a nice guy, the older male held his parcel for him, bought him crepe, and treated him to the petting zoo - Rin absolutely adored the animals there and he even got the chance to hold the baby animals! Seeing the half-demon cuddle the furry animals with his ever bright smile made Shima feel light -Rin is so cute he thought. Honestly, how could people dislike him so much? Sure he looks like a trouble maker and probably is sometimes but Rin is oh so lovable!

"Hey Shima." The monk turned attentively to the boy who called for him -who also happened to be the one occupying his thoughts as they walked through town. "Thanks for today! I had loads of fun!" -They stopped walking- "Maybe we should call it a day, huh?" Since it was already dusk.

"Yeah," Shima smiled at him. He returned Rin's belongings then the half-demon gave a curt nod and then turned to part ways but the other stopped him, "Wait Rin!" Said boy swiveled back to him with a curious stare. The older male scratched the back of his head sheepishly thinking what to say or do, then something in the store next to them caught his eyes, he asked for Rin to stay a while and excused himself momentarily. When he came back, he held out a rather large elongated cat stuffed toy -it is powder blue with a black top hat on its head, thick pink stripes adorned its long tummy, it has long arms with chubby paws that has Velcro on its palms letting it stick together, and it's legs are short and stubby. "Here."

Rin looked at with with awe, "For me?"

Shima smiled kindly and nodded; he handed it closer to the blue-eyed. Rin took it gratefully; he wrapped his arm around the cuddly stuffed animal. He smiled brightly at Shima, "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Rin's mood has been in high tides from their little get together. He embraced the cat plush toy with one arm close to his chest with his other hand holding his paper bag of items for leisure reading. Then, when he opened the door to his shared room with his twin, his jolly-spirit dissipated seeing his younger half sitting on his chair by the desk facing the doorway with arms crossed, his face was shaded as the window behind him shone with a vermillion glow from the sunset. Even at that silhouette, Rin knew that his brother was unhappy -he's aware what was the reason behind that shadowed scowl.

"U-uhm hey." He tried greeting casually.

"Hello." Yukio tilted his head to the side politely letting light creep on his face. Rin felt at ease seeing that Yukio didn't seem to be mad since he was smiling so kindly at him. "Where'd you get that, Onii-san?"

Rin thought for a moment what he was referring to, the he realized it's that over-sized stuffed animal he's holding. "Oh this? W-well..." Should he say it's from Shima? If he does, then his brother will surely know that he disobeyed; then again, earlier he came with the firm decision that he'll take any punishment. He walked over to his bed looking all determined and calm, "From Shima. I hung out with him earlier." He set down his things onto the mattress and turned around only to be surprised when the larger male was suddenly directly behind him -without the smile. He gulped.

"Really? As far as I can remember, I didn't allow you to."

The half-demon stood straight trying to close their height gap -yet failing miserably, still he stood. He put his hands on his hips, "I'm older than you so you're not the boss of me. Plus, Shima's a nice guy therefore there's no harm in going with him. I'm back home in one piece, aren't I?"

"I didn't give you permission not because I don't trust Shima-kun, rather I believe that you have other important things that you should work on before you go out frolicking with your friends." Yukio said calmly yet authoritative. "Plus, father entrusted me to watch over and protect you so I have the right to govern you."

"Oh come on. You know I've never had friends... can't you let me slip this one time, I only hung out with him." Rin whined.

The younger crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a while as he eyed his brother; he analyzed the situation. "What did you guys do?"

That question seemed out of the blue, nonetheless he still answered, "He bought me food, and brought me to the petting zoo. He's a really nice guy, we talked about different things; he's very funny. He even brought my things for me and bought me this large stuffed animal." He smiled rather dreamily.

Suddenly, Yukio's aura became dark. "Sounds like a date to me." Still he smiled rather this time a more dangerous vibe surrounded him.

Rin became flustered, "I-it's not...! It's just hanging out with friends! Isn't it?"

The taller male sauntered slowly towards his older kin, "Bringing your things for you... treating you... having nice conversations... being nice to you... buying you a gift..." he enlisted as he was now standing very close to Rin, one more step and the half-demon backed off and tripped off onto the bed making him sit, "Isn't that a bit too sweet to be categorized as: 'Hanging out with friends''

His face became another shade of darker red when he realized what it was. Was that really a date? It can't be a date because they're not going out with each other, can it? Well Shima did gave off hints of having a small crush on him recently... but was that really serious? The older teen has always been playful and flirty so it can't be _that_ special... Was it some sort of courtship maybe? Rin's so confused, "It's not a date! If it was then I didn't know; like I said, I've never had friends other than you so I don't know what it's like to hang out... but I really enjoyed it..."

"So you'd like to have a date with him again?"

"Hang out! Not date!" Rin's being tossed in different emotions: confusion whether it's a date or not, embarrassment if ever it was a date, annoyance from his brother being all up in his face that it was a date, who was he to bully him this much anyway? "If it was a date then what's it to you?! Are you jealous or something?!" He yelled not being able to contain his feelings anymore -he's afraid he might be going tsundere again...

The older twin yelped when his other half pushed him down onto the bed with his forearms on either side of his head keeping him in place, "I was worried. You're lucky Shima-san was kind, what if he wasn't? What if he brought you somewhere else?" Yukio asked dangerously close to Rin's face,

"You think I can't defend myself...?!"

"You think you can handle everything just 'cause you're Satan's son?"

"I... I didn't say that." He replied a bit defeated. "Fine! I won't go with people unless you approved. I'm ready for the punishment." They both stared in to each other's eyes for a while. Rin waited for whatever consequence he'll get, usually he'll have extra homework, essays to do, or worse, no manga for a month. "Well?"

The smirk that formed onto the brunettes lips terrified Rin, he gulped fearing that he'll get a different punishment; the worst he could think of: No desserts for a month. "Guess what, nii-san."

"No desserts?" he asked in a meek voice.

Yukio raised a brow, then shook his head and smirked again, "No. Since my methods of punishment doesn't work... I'll have to try someone else's."

Rin looked perplexed, he tilted his head to the side questioning.

"Whose punishment were you most afraid of?"

"...God?"

The younger almost face-palmed at how dimwitted his brother could be, "No. I meant a person. Do you remember what punishment you got that always made you cry when we were kids?"

Rin thought, though slightly annoyed at the questions, why not just spill what his punishment is so they could get over with it already. Nonetheless he still tried to remember. When they were kids he was only afraid of Shiro, and the punishment he got whenever he got in to real trouble that always made him cry and beg was... oh no... hell no... he's way too old to get _that_ punishment.

Seeing his blue-eyed brother immerse in worries and thoughts made Yukio chuckle, "You already know, don't you?" He leaned in closer to Rin's face. The older boy tried to scramble away from the other yet he was caught; he wasn't even able to move three inches. "OW!" Rin exclaimed when his tail was grabbed rendering him immobilized. "N-no!... I don't want that punishment! I'm already 15; it's embarrassing!"

Yukio tugged at the long black appendage at hand halting the whines of the latter and replaced it with 'Ouch!'. Taking advantage of his older twin's vulnerability at the moment, Yukio sat on the bed and hauled Rin over his lap. The moment Rin realized how he was perpendicularly positioned -he laid on his stomach which was over his brother's thigh, he knew that it was all real; his brother wasn't joking. "Don't, Yukio!" He tried again but the strong hold on his cursedly sensitive tail denied him of putting up any fight.

"Hold still, Rin." Yukio ordered in a playful tone as he slowly pulled down Rin's pants plus underwear and stopped just below his butt.

"Oi! Who gave you the right to not call me, 'onii-san'!" Rin retorted completely oblivious to the fact that the punishment was seconds away from happening.

Yukio held the tail with his left hand while his other hand trailed over that smooth flawless skin of his brother's rump. Rin blushed as he felt his ass being touched slowly, "W-wha! What are you doing?!" A loud smack echoed, "AH!" And another slap making Rin scream again. The process went on and on, tears rolled down from the half-demons eyes as his rump became sore from the spanking, his pale hands clenched the sheets before him, he kept on yelping, whining, and screaming like a little kid, saying things like: "No!", "Stop!", "I'm sorry!" and "I won't go on a date anymooooorrreeee!" and other things along in that field.

The spanking seized for a moment and left Rin panting, "...No more..." then, he felt a jolt of electricity ran up his spine when he felt his tail being caressed slowly from the base to the tip and he shivered unconsciously eliciting a moan. The reaction reminded the brunette of the interesting effect his brother experiences when it comes to his tail being touched in a certain way. In his sadistic streak, Yukio teased the black furry tail. (A/n: is it furry or leathery? I want furry, like a cat's; I like cats)

The feeling of his extra appendage being touched sensually made Rin's body heat up; he bit his lip trying to hold in any sounds to escape his lips. Unexpectedly though, the pleasure he felt was followed by a sharp pain when another spank fell upon his behind and made him scream again.

This time, not only was he getting punished via being smacked repeatedly on his butt, another torture occurred in him when his tail was consistently being played with expertly. Rin felt like a masochist of some sort; feeling good while being punished and shit. He wasn't crossdressing yet his manly pride was once again crumbled. "Ah! Ah! S-stop! Na...Not so hard..!" For the first time in his fifteen year old life, Rin missed Fujimoto's spanking more; Yukio's way too brutal. Besides, when it was Shiro it was still cute in a way since Rin was just a kid back then, and a father spanking his child to discipline him is normal. But what about a larger yet younger twin spanking his smaller yet older brother, plus a tail? Definitely weird... or was it kinky? Rin didn't know anymore from all the mixed emotions transpiring in his being at the moment.

Rin sighed in relief what the barrage of smacks seized; he panted hard and still sobbed at the persistence of the soreness of his rump. "Did it hurt, Onii-san~?" Yukio asked teasingly, he slowly rubbed the base of the tail soothingly, "Seems like it felt good." He asked with a smirk when he felt Rin's bulge at the side of his thigh,

"S-Shut up, you cruel four-eyes!" Rin answered back trying to hide his red-stricken face by refusing to look at his younger kin; he has yet to fully recover and that hold on his tail kept him in place. "Let go already!" he swayed his hips in the attempt to pry the grip off his long black appendage.

Yukio made a dismayed expression which was obviously fake and was just playing, "Aww... but I like it. It's like a feline's"

"I'm not your pet!" The half-demon propped himself up with his elbow to glare angrily at his twin, yet that blush and those teary-eyes denied the intimidating effect he tried to push through. Yukio chuckled and gently removed Rin from his lap. The younger stood up and made his way out. Before he went out, he turned back to Rin, "You might want to fix _that._"

Rin looked aghast, "Damn it! It's your fault!"

"Want me to help you with it?"

"...No."

"Too bad."

"Perv!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

What the 4000 words. And what the sucking ending for this chapter. Oh well...  
Oh come on guys, you know you want to spank Rin too. 'cause I dunno... I kinda do...

Miki Lawliet- Yes, Rin is cute and sexy all the time ^^

Sorry if there is no crossdressing this time, I'll bring it back next update. Which reminds me, if you hadn't noticed, I hinted Shima x Rin too... I was planning to make this fic a bit of male!harem x Rin. What'cha guys think? Some might be tired of Yukio x Rin, so want some ShimaxRin, BonxRin, AmaimonxRin?

**REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you for all the support! :))

The mistake I did last time was that I didn't put up a poll in my profile to tally the votes easier. Though, it's not really about quantity since I'm a bit set with slight maleharem x Rin. I understand that there are those that prefer YukioxRin. but if it makes you feel better... i'll remind you all the i'm BakemonoShoujo and YukioxRin is my love~ so it'd be like: 40% harem and 60% Okumuracest.

Oh i'm not being a spoil, am I? xD

Well,** Thank You again**! Rating changed to M next chap, to be safe.

* * *

Weekends; as fun as they are, they fly by pretty fast. Faster than you could say: 'OMG it's Monday.' And weekdays are pretty bad news for Rin; well for anyone actually. The said boy trudged down the cram school halls with all his energy put to the negative side. Oh yes, to dress up as a woman once again. All his thoughts were put aside when he heard a familiar cheery voice call up to him, he turned and saw Shiemi hurriedly catching up to him with her ever-so-friendly smile,

"Hi Rin!"

"Yo." Rin replied not as enthusiastically as the kimono girl. Of course, she noticed.

"Something the matter?" She asked as they started to head to their classroom. Rin sighed, might as well talk this over with somebody then have all the feelings piled up. "It's just that I have to wear girl's clothes again and we all knows what happens next..."

Shiemi tilted her head to the side innocently, "What happens next?"

Wide blue-eyes blinked twice, "You seriously don't notice? I get harassed! If not, I get into different kinds of bad luck."

"Oh... Well it's just because Rin looks so cute as a girl!"

They got in the classroom and Rin slumped on his sit. The blonde tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry, Rin! Yuki-chan will be there to help you!"

"Heyo, there my dear princess~!" Shura came in with all happiness and excitement and approach the half-demon sitting upfront. "Got'cha a new pretty outfit for today!"

Izumo followed up behind her with a smirk and arms folded over her chest, "I think many would like this one...Rin-_chan_~"

The blue-eyed male glared at the female and returned the smirk, "Oh? Will that include you, Izumo-_kun_~?"

"Wha! What are you getting at?!"

Rin stood up and swayed his tail slowly into graceful alluring curves, "I'm just saying that... you're pretty manly, aren't cha? Always being all tough and protective towards your friends... oh wait! You only have one friend."

Izumo's face became red from embarrassment and anger, _'So that's how you wanna play?' _She regained her composure and stood straight proudly, "That's right, even a teenage girl like me could be manlier than you."

"But of course, even the son of Satan could attract more men than you could ever in your lifetime."

And so, the two went on a bitch fight. Nasty and cunning comebacks sprang back and forth between the two. The other occupants of the room were taking things rather normally; Shura was leaning on a desk while checking her nails; Shiemi was playing with Nii as the little green demon sprouted different flowers for the blonde to arrange; Takara, as per usual, was playing with his puppet.

A moment after, Bon and his friends came in. Shima, seeing Rin and Izumo's squabble, dramatically stood between them, "Oh my dears! No need to fight over me!" Though not intended, the two stopped fighting and looked at him with a blank stare that would make Yukio proud. A minute passed and Rin just automatically agreed to change clothes since egoistic pink-haired's declaration basically killed their cat fight mood.

* * *

Rin could only look at his reflection once again. No matter how often he saw himself dress as a girl these past few days, he still couldn't get over the fact that he makes it all work well -a little too well.

"Hehehe~ Sailor uniforms never go out of date, ne?" Shura proclaimed eyeing her new piece of artwork. Rin wore an all baby pink sailor uniform, the skirt had light ruffles by the rim, wore an equally pink thing high socks,(A/N: just refer to the new story cover photo.) a pair of darker pink ballet flats with ribbons encircling his legs, and to finish it all, a plain white beret atop his blue head.

"The pink is burning my eyes." Rin said as he looked at himself from side-to-side. The short skirt didn't bother him all that much anymore. "How long do I have to this again?"

"For as long as we want." Izumo replied

"And how long is that?"

"Not soon."

"And why are you helping, Shura?" Rin asked

"Because it's fun~! I don't have any sister nor a daughter for me to dress-up! And you just happen to be perfect~"

Rin looked at them with distaste, "...Right. So what's the theme of this outfit anyways?"

"We just liked the pink." I too, liked the pink. Anyways, Rin was in no position to voice out any complaints.

Shura left them be as much as she wanted to see the reactions and how the boys would check him out, she has a mission to attend to. The two esquire went back to their classroom; of course Kamiki went in first, Rin was still having a panic and shyness syndrome. He took a deep breath and went in. As expected, they stared -except Kamiki since she already saw.

Rin feigned indifference and proceeded to his chair only to be glomped by a fanboy named: 'Shima'; stopping him on the way, "RIN~! So moe! Please go out with me again~!"

The half-demon was visibly getting red, and then he noticed how Yukio was glaring at the two of them from the teacher's desk. Rin flinched and remembered his punishment, for fear that it will happen again, he tried to pry the pink-haired male off him, "Shima! Get off! Class is gonna start."

"Nyuu~ Okay, but I want you to sit next to me so I could keep you close and hug you more~!" Shima stated as he embraced him tighter and snuggled his cheeks onto Rin's.

_SLAM! _

The students almost jumped in surprise when their homeroom teacher banged his fist onto his desk almost cracking the wood. They stared at him with wide horrified eyes -though, Takara's eyes are still closed but his puppet's mouth was gaping so it's safe to say that he too was scared.

Okumura-sensei smiled at them, a smile that could freeze Gehenna. "Stop the commotion and get back to your seats before I lose my temper." He said in a clam and friendly tone.

"Come on, Rin. You heard him, let's go back to our seat." Shima smiled and began walking back to his seat all the while pulling Rin by the hand along with the intent of making him sit next to him. The half-demon didn't protest much since he didn't really mind at all. then, their advance was halted when someone gripped Rin's wrist stopping them in their tracks.

Rin and Shima looked back at the person who was halting them, "Yukio...?"

"You're supposed to be seated upfront." The teacher reprimanded Rin firmly.

Shima grinned sheepishly at him, "Oh come on, sensei. We're allowed to seat wherever."

"That's not for you to decide." He tugged his older twin roughly making the other yelp in surprise. The monk could sense the challenge and smirked. He let go of Rin's hand and raised his hands defensively,

"Fine."

Yukio narrowed his eyes at his older student who continued to lazily smirk at him. The whole room was filled with tension, without breaking eye contact, Yukio swung Rin to the side leading him to his original seat beside Shiemi. The half-demon sat obediently. The young exorcist and Aria to be stared at each other. Yukio turned giving Shima a last glare and went back in front of the class schooling himself back to his professional demeanor. Shima also turned to go back to his seat, not without giving Rin a last charming smile.

The Anti-Demon Pharmacology class went on. Their young professor's sour mood was pretty evident even through that smile of his. Why? Because he kept on calling Shima for recitation even when the latter wasn't raising his hand. That was something Izumo was kinda jealous about, she wanted to recite sooo bad, she even considered on angering their sensei so that she'll get called often -such a recitation whore.

"Alright class, that's all for today. Remember to do your homework which is to read page 156-175 and make a three page report on it, either outline or essay form. Hand written not type written, if I can't read your penmanship you automatically fail the assignment. And deduction of points for every erasure. To be passed next week." With that, he ended his dictatorship with that ever-so-swooning smile. The students slumped and grumbled at the load of the homework. Yukio turned back to them, "Any complaints?" He asked sickeningly sweet.

"None sir!" Came a quick reply

"Good."

Once Yukio was out of the room, the exorcists-in-training sighed in relief as the tension lifted, "Yuki-chan seems upset... I wonder why."

"I'm not sure either." Rin said. He too wasn't sure was Yukio seems to be on the edge. Maybe he'll ask him later...

The next professor went in, it was Igor Neuhaus. The moment he stepped in the room and saw Rin, he pinched the bridge of his nose and muttering a thank you to the lord how he was thankful that he didn't have children for fear that they'll end up being exposed to such influences. Not that he minded Rin's appearance as a girl, he was attractive even he has to admit that. But, he has already devoted himself to his late wife, Michelle, so no more temptations will come his way.

The thirty-nine year old exorcist proceeded on his discussions and examples of summoning. The class ended quick as that. Neuhaus was about to dismiss them when a loud crash from outside halted any farewell formalities.

"What was that?!" Bon exclaimed as the ground shook lightly from the shock wave. Another crash though a bit more distant than the other was heard and once again the earth trembled for a moment. A shaken Tsubaki-sensei went in the room, "Hurry and evacuate! A student accidentally offended a Green Man and gone rampant! The other exorcists are tending to it as we speak, we have to get the students to safety in the meantime!"

The students were ushered out of the cram school and out on the field. Their eyes widened when they say a giant Green Man wrecking havoc.

"That's the same kind as Nii!" Shiemi shouted in surprise as she didn't expect that his familiars' kind is capable of such chaos. In the deepness of her shock, Suguro had to pull her out of the way of a falling debris consisting of wood, dirt, and other earthly elements.

Much to their surprise other Green Men started to reek mayhem as they continued to summon different plants to cause havoc. The students were in a state of panic, everyone was running away from the earth affiliated demon...

"Wait! They can see them?!" Rin inquired. And yet another crash as the boss Green Man slammed a tree onto the ground; more debris flung into the air. The exorcist teachers ordered for the students to find a safe place while they dealt with the situation. The other students followed obediently; Rin, on the other hand being chivalrous, couldn't stand seeing other people get hurt. Ignoring his friend's and professor's attempt to stop him, he rushed towards a group of students, who were running away from an attack, and stood in the way of the assailants. The student's turned around and saw a girl who wore an all pink outfit.

The mysterious heroine drew her sword and covered in dazzling blue flames, when the green demons saw the blaze, they froze in their place and backed off. "Leave them alone!" Rin demanded. The innocent civilians were surprised when the attackers flee. Their savior turned to them, "Are you guys okay?" She asked them with a kind smile and the flames surrounding her vanished when the blade was sheathed back.

"U-uh...yeah. Thanks." The men of the group ogled at the unknown character. They felt so lucky being saved by such a cutie, where has she been all their life? And what's with the powers? Could it be that she's a...

"Are you... a magical girl?"

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if it ended like that.

The harem will be like, love dodecagon or some kind of polygon, I'm not good with geometry. xD But I'm still open for some opinions, But Yukio x Rin will be the strongest side because I'm biased.

I'll put up a poll maybe next week? If I remember. Can't do it now for some reason, it won't allow me A bug maybe.

**REVIEWS?**

**Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and for those who followed and faved :)) I love you all. ^_^

**animefreak4077**- Thank you for your suggestions :) I'll work my way through them since I think they are very cute. I'm sorry for not e-mailing you -I would really love to- it's just that I didn't get your address since Fanfiction dot net doesn't allow url's aor anything with dot com to be included practically wherever here, so the ad that you put didn't show. I'm sorry, perhaps try again only tweak it a bit so that FF won't identify it as a url. Thank you ^^

In case others are also wondering, I update randomly. Depends on my mood, though usually after I update my other fic "A guidebook" but that doesn't always follow; like in this case wherein I updated this even without updating the other.

Right, here we go!

* * *

"Are you...a magical girl?"

Rin _glared_ at the boy; he can smell it: the otaku inside the boy. He knows the scent of it since Mephisto reeks of it. The half demon raised his brow at the still-in-a-daze student -though the other students he saved are also in a state of awe. "I'm a _what_?"

"A magical girl~" he replied gladly and oblivious to the murderous intent of the so-called girl. Though, inside he was a bit weirded out because of his heroine and now officially crush's low growling voice; almost like a man's. Maybe she's just one of those boyish female characters that are totally cool and sexy. Yeah... But she didn't have big boobs and a voluptuous body like those characters. Oh well, flat chests and petite builds are sexy too after all; and they're cute.

Rin pouted, crossed his arms over his flat chest and his tail swished in agitation. "I. Am. NOT. Magical." he lectured.

"Yes, you are! You have powers! Those flames are so pretty! And you're pretty!" A girl in the group pointed out with sparkly eyes. "A-and- OMG! Is that a tail?!" She pointed excitedly at the black appendage sticking out underneath,

"Yeah, so?" He replied uninterestedly

"Kyaaaa~! A Neko-Tsundere-Mahou-Shoujo!" She blurted all giddy with her hands up in the air.

"No way! What's wrong with you people?!"

The group of students plus their magical girl went on debating about the true identity of their savior. And of course, Rin was stupid enough not to say that he was a boy, then again, he'd have to prove it and no way in hell he'll flash them so maybe he wasn't so stupid. Nonetheless, the feud went on without them even realizing and noticing that the people around them were in total chaos from those enraged GreenMen. Explosions everywhere, people running, children crying, guns firing, spells chanted, trees uprooted, demons roaring, debris falling, and still they paid no heed.

"Like I said, I'm not magical! A-and I'm not pretty so stop saying that...!" Rin shouted once and for all as he turned to the side, angrily huffed, and ended with a pout.

The students were about to just give up and that they should finding a place to be safe rather than arguing. Then, the boy who proclaimed that Rin was a magical girl stepped forth and took his hands in his, he pulled Rin closer and looked deep into those blue eyes, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"P-please! Here me out! I...I like you!-" And before he could add any more propositions of love and eternal passion, a bullet whipped pass between the fanboy and Rin's eye level making them both slightly freeze in place; the sound of a heinous cry brought them to reality and turned their heads only to find a green man taken down.

"Ah, I am sorry. My hand slipped, I meant to aim higher." Yukio walked over to them with a very kind smile and a very lethal shotgun resting on his shoulder as he held it with his left hand.

The other students ran finding the newly arrived man to be more dangerous while the one that held Rin's hand continued to gaze up with wide eyes at the taller male.

"Yukio, thanks for saving us..!" Rin cheered and grinned widely at his younger brother.

Instead of replying, the young exorcist grabbed the back of Rin's collar and pulled him up and away from the student's grasp. "You disobeyed the professors' orders." Here minded his twin.

"Mah! There are people getting hurt! I need to help!-" And he went on ranting and ranting still being help up against the ground by his collar. He's like a cat held by the nape. Yukio let him go on whining and turned to the fanboy, "Beat it." He told him in a low and murderous voice so Rin won't hear him. And the other hightailed and bolted far away. "-You can't expect me to keep myself safe when there are people being harmed! That's not what a- aah..." Rin's sentence was cut short when a huge shadow on a gigantic GreenMan stood a few meters away from them, "Y-Yukio...Yukio!"

"What?" He looked back to Rin and saw a horrendous silhouette towering over them as a GreenMan held a tree up in the air vertically using it as some sort of club. "Ah shit..." He pulled his older twin closer to his body and turned around shielding him just in time when the demon slammed the ground with the tree. Debris and dust filled the impact sending strong gust if pelting dregs. After the shock wave subsided, Yukio swiveled back facing the rampaging demon and aimed the shotgun. He fired with complete accuracy that shot the GreenMan on its chest sending it wailing to the ground. Rin twitched at the loud sound of a gun firing, he turned his head to Yukio to complain. But then, he noticed how his younger brother looked ahead at his target -still with his gun ready to shoot.

He marveled at how mature he had become. No longer the cry baby little brother rather a strong and capable man. He really has outgrown Rin in terms of height and physique; the way how Yukio's strong arm wrapped itself onto his shoulders making their chests firmly pressed against each other. Rin stared intently at Yukio's features more intently, now that he thought about it, he could clearly see why the girls are so head-over-heels for him. Tall, well-built, intelligent, and downright handsome. Seriously, when Yukio was a kid -though he was really cute- his face was frequently wet with tears and mucus from all the crying he did since he was bullied most of the time and Rin would defend him and cheer him up.

But that's a thing of the past now. If in this day and age someone tried to bully him, they'd get a hole through their heads, and now, Yukio took it upon himself to do the protecting this time and... it feels nice, to have someone like him watching over him. Ah, Yukio's eyes... a warm shade of blue-green... those thin peach lips that could smile gently and smirk devilishly... his skin wasn't as pale as before rather a bit tan but still fair, a suiting skin tone... his course short brown hair all tousled up from all the fighting he's done spiked wildly, it looked so cool; ragged looks good on him... The older could feel his heart pounding uncontrollably, knocking onto Yukio's chest. Most likely he's blushing too. It's because of those eyes...it's staring back intently into Rin's blue ones. Wait, what?

Rin blushed harder when he realized Yukio caught him practically ogling him. The younger smirked when Rin finally came out of his dreaming state, this made Rin flinch,

Yukio chuckled, "See anything you like?"

"Shut up..." He pushed the larger to separate from him. "I was just spacing out."

"Hm, alright." The younger nodded but still with a knowing smile.

So much after that, the chaos finally came to a stop. The doctors tended to the people's wounds quickly making use of powerful medicines so the patients' wounds healed quickly, and then Mephisto cast a spell so the civilians won't remember about the GreenMen attack nor about the exorcists and exorcists-in-training; they only remember it as a very strong earthquake. The normal students were ushered back to their dorms, though a single student remained where he stood,

"Godain-kun, what are you waiting for?" She asked her friend who made no move to go back,

The boy still looked at a distance where an unfamiliar group of people conversed, then his eyes fixated on a certain midnight blue-haired, "N...Nothing, I just thought I met someone amazing."

The girl smiled kindly, "Perhaps you did, but we have to go back to our dorms so the workers could fix the wreckage."

Godain turned to her and returned the smile, "Right." And they went back to their respective dorms.

* * *

The group of cram school personnel and students were in a single spot behind a building, of course, Rin was in trouble.

"You really _are_ a stubborn student."

"Is it so hard to obey?"

"You should learn how to listen."

The victim of the scolding blocked them out and began wondering his eyes anywhere else, then he saw a familiar student walking -going back to the dorms- meters away. It was the boy that confessed to him. Rin watched him go. It was definitely weird that a guy confessed to him, actually, it _was_ the first confession he received _ever, _and it came from another male, how great. But even at that... it felt... flattering. It wasn't the first time that he felt that someone has a bit of romantic interest in him, take Shima or Yukio -of course it's a little weird that his little brother is flirting with him one in a while- and a handful of females back in middle school who seemed to have a crush on him. Sadly, none of them ever said that they like him; as in really voiced out their feelings.

He was weird, straightforward, but sweet, he really looked at Rin with full of awe and admiration, nit just some piece of candy that Shima and Yukio makes him feel sometimes.

Rin smiled at the retreating silhouette, he thanked him in his mind because he made him happy.

_'You won't remember me though.' _

* * *

END CHAPTER

Well, if you guys don't know, Godain is a character from the manga :) He's Rin's classmate and first friend outside of the cram school. I never planned to put him in, my fingers just typed his name and meh... why not give him some spot light? xD

And yes, the Uke!Rin x Male!Harem (though Yukio is the more dominant candidate seme because I like Yukio x Rin till the day I die) is in effect! I won't rate it M still because I don't see any M-ish here (but there are in the past chapters... hm...)

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES and FOLLOWS! mwah. Sorry for mistake here in this chap.

**REVIEWS?**

-Oh right, I made a tumblr account: **beefsashimi **I figured that you can communicate with me there bec communications in this site is limited. Plus, I plan on posting some fanarts I'm gonna make with Rin wearing the costumes here... if.. you guys want.. follow me please! :D Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **THANK YOU REVIEWS, FAVE, AND FOLLOWS !

**animefreak4077=** thanks a bunch :) glad you like my chapters ~ I'll try my best.

Other reviewers thank you too :D (I love Yaoi and Cats too btw ;) )  
Off we go. Sorry for grammar and/or spelling errors. (Rating changed to M for safety and my freedom to write anything)

* * *

After the destruction by the said "very strong earthquake" the academy was subjected to a break in the midst of restoration. Of course students and teachers were tickled pink about that. Who doesn't want to have no classes for about a week or so? No one in their right mind would complain about that. But that thought works the other way around too; not everyone who's in favor school breaks were completely sane. Take Rin Okumura for example, and no it doesn't ultimately mean that he's mental, he's just a little innocently adorable idiot that makes him a kind of a spaz most of the time. And while this introductory paragraph doesn't make much sense than it should, Rin was wearing a heavy scowl on his face as he lifted another fallen debris.

"Gah! Why are we working?! I thought this was a break?!" He complained to the clown principal, who was leisurely sipping his tea from the expensive tea cup that which he held delicately -with his pinky up and all.

"Aah~ You're working because this is a break. You will be breaking your backs working~!"

Rin screamed and threw a piece of a wrecked cart hurling it towards the sitting-on-his-posh-chair principal. "Ah-ah-ah" Mephisto wagged his finger in a scolding manner; at the same time, the projectile object poofed into a pink cloud and turned into doves, "Act of violence is a major no-no, smaller Okumura~"

"Nooo! Why do people always point out I'm smaller!?" He whined

"Because it's true. Now, for that little outburst I'll assign you somewhere else~"

The younger demon grumbled something about his height being stunted because of all the carrying he did when he was a kid. He used to carry the groceries for Shiro because he "didn't want his daddy to break his back". Oh how intimate he was with Shiro... when he was a kid.

"Helloooo~?" Mephisto snapped his fingers repeatedly before Rin's preoccupied expression.

"Huh, what?"

The principal sighed, "Did you hear my instructions?"

"Of course I didn't."

"I said, since you're doing poorly here you'll be assigned to where your classmates -in cram school- are."

Rin huffed, "Fine fine, whatever." The reason why he was the only one assigned to a different duty was because of his inhuman strength which comes in handy for lifting fallen debris. While his class was tasked to clean the Olympic sized pool within the academy. The blue eyed teen was about to trudge his way there when an arm wrapped around his waist. "Eh?" He looked up to his side and saw it was Mephisto.

"It's a long walk from there~"

"So?"

"So I'll fly you there since I am just so caring!" Rin muttered a 'Whatever' again and let himself be carried by his waist like some sort of log. Mephisto opened his pink parasol and glided up in the air like Mary Poppins (A.N.: You all don't know how much I'm laughing right now. Get it? 'cause... no?okay..) Rin, for one, didn't really appreciate the way he was carried by a clown man with a poofy pink parasol but hey, it's better than having to walk about half a mile to get to the pool.

A few minutes later, the view of the pool could be seen. And really, it was enormous. As the descended from the sky, Rin could recognize the people working on cleaning up the place; his classmates in cram school, Yukio, and Shura. His thin eyebrow rose a bit when he realized they were wearing swimming attire. The boys were in their swimming trunks though Yukio wore a t-shirt unlike the other males who were topless. Kamiki wore a pink two-piece bathing suit and a yellow unzipped hoodie. Shiemi, having no ownership of any swimming apparel, wore a short shorts and a plain white shirt that scrunched up to her waist and tied on the side. And Shura just wore her regular clothes. The lot was mopping, scraping, and picking up different rubbish that resided in the pool; except Shura, who was sitting on a folding chair beside the pool wearing her shades and sipping cold beer. No one wanted her help anyway.

"Oh hello hello, my dear students and teachers~! I noticed that cleaning here is quite a job so I brought an extra help~!" After arriving a few feet above ground, Mephisto threw Rin over to the students without caring whether he'd land safely or not.

Rin collided with someone but he was too shaken to notice who. "Ow..." He rubbed his sore head. He could hear a groan from underneath him -specifically from behind- but he didn't pay much attention as to who he fell onto. "Damn you, Mephisto!" He yelled at the poof of smoke that remained from the principal's departure.

"Argh... damnit, Okumura." Suguro growled in pain, his face in a grimace with his eyes shut. When he opened it, he sure as hell wished he left it closed.

Earlier, the Kyoto monk was minding his own business sweeping the pool's tiled floor removing some muck when the voice of their flamboyant principal was heard. He really didn't pay much attention to it since work comes first and he knew that whatever the principal has to say, it's not that important at the moment. So, he kept sweeping and sweeping and sweeping and was that a person screaming? It's getting louder wasn't it? It seems getting closer and closer... such a high pitched voi-! And cue impact.

Which leads us to the current situation. Rin was in all fours, his knees and left elbow resting on the ground while his right fist was up in the air cursing the older demon even when he wasn't there anymore. The innocent little runt has yet to realize that he was straddling his older classmate's chest near shoulder and neck area. Suguro's eyes were wide when his face-to-face with Rin's butt that swayed from side-to-side every now and then from the half-demon's raging. And that tail... so...so... captivating. The black appendage was wagging and curling almost hypnotically.

He stared at the round mounds of flesh before him once again, he gulped. His throat becoming dry. If he didn't know the other boy, he could mistake that backside for a girl. It just looks so... firm and soft at the same time. He would love to give it a tap just to confirm his questions about the feel of that ass but of course, he was still sane and he would never touch that.

"Hmph! Stupid tupid freaky Mephisto! DIE IN GEHENNA!" Rin roared and leaned back with one last soft 'hmph!' sitting on something. He blushed when he felt some small movements occurring somewhere in the cleft of his ass. Quickly, he snapped his head back. "Ah! B-Bon!"

Suguro could almost pass out from happiness. The younger boy's 'special place' was squished on his face letting him feel the warm and soft ass. His nose nuzzled in between the cheeks and his mouth was situated somewhere lower... and more special. (Since it's rated M, I'm free to write these right?) In his daze, he could hear his voice in his head,_ 'Mommy, I see a beautiful flower bed.' _

Rin was practically dying from embarrassment and annoyance at himself for being stupid and not realizing the situation he was in sooner. And now, no matter how much he wanted, he can't move since he was too nervous to move a muscle. Seriously though, Suguro should push him off much like how the older teen did most of the time. Anytime now... that would be a great help. Actually, anyone else prying him off the other would be nice too since he was unable to do so himself as of the moment with the added oddity as to why the other male was making no advances on fixing their position into a more friendly one.

Finally, divine intervention came in the form of Yukio Okumura, young genius exorcist top student extraordinaire. The word 'extraordinaire' didn't really fit into that sentence, but neither did the blond-striped student's face on his older twin's private places. Well, it did look like Suguro's face fit snugly there but it wasn't supposed to be there. It _could_ be there, but it _shouldn't. _Get it? Yeah? Good. Because in his jurisdiction, only he and him alone is allowed access to such a sacred threshold. Why? Because he's Yukio Okumura. The late Paladin, Shiro, entrusted him to take care of his brother. He practically gave Rin to him. So Rin _is his_. 'Is' because this is absolute and will go on forever.

But of course, he'll keep his possessiveness in check. He didn't want to completely come off as Yandere-ish.

Yukio picked Rin up calmly. Putting his arms around the smaller's slim waist and pulling him up and let him stand. "Now nii-san, apologize to Suguro-kun." He ordered kindly.

"Uh..yeah." Quickly, Rin bowed. "Sorry, Bon! I... I didn't mean to fall on you. Are you hurt?"

Suguro was still a bit dazed, albeit a little longing for the said beautiful flower bed. Where he got that metaphor? We'll never know. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "M'fine." he mumbled.

"Okay, good! Ahehe." The half-demon replied still feeling a bit awkward.

Shura couldn't help but watch the scene in amusement, while the others just... watched. The red head smirked wider and walk up to the trio. She slung her arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "Ey, since you'll be helping us out here, Rin-kyun~ You should wear proper attire."

Yukio and Suguro, who were in the middle of staring rather dangerously at each other, turned to the older female with curious looks. Rin looked around him and noticed that everyone was wearing swimming attires. Except Shura, who wore her normal clothes, but they were skimpy as usual so it's no different than a bathing suit really.

"Oh right! Lemme get a shirt and swim shorts." He made a move to free himself from the woman's clutches and leave to get the said apparels but her grip on his shoulder tightened preventing his escape.

"Now now. No need to bother yourself. Besides, your locker is pretty far from here so I doubt you could get it there and return here shortly." Shura said with that glint in her eyes.

Rin was raised a brow, "So it's okay for me to wear my normal uniform?"

"Of course not. I didn't say it was okay. You have to wear a swimming clothes."

"Huh? What? Then why are you stopping me from getting mine? Honestly, you women are so complicated." He replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

Meanwhile, as the two were bickering, the other students plus their Okumura-sensei resumed on cleaning no longer paying no heed from the two of them.

Shura sighed, "I forgot who I am talking to, I should've been clear-"

"Damn right."

"And said that I'll be lending you a swimsuit." Shura smirked at Rin's face. He still looked clueless.

"Aaah... You should've said so earlier that you have a shirt and a pair of shorts." He smiled at her. Such an idiot.

"Oh, my dear~ When I said swim suit, I didn't mean a shirt and a pair of shorts." Her smirk grew wider at his getting-more-confused-by-the-second face. "When I said swimsuit, I meant..." She put her free hand behind her, "This!" And pulled out something that made Rin scream his head off. The others turned to them and their eyes widened; except Takara, but his puppet gaped as a sign of surprise.

"No! I won't wear that! NEVER!" He began struggling; as if that'll work.

"Hush child...Mama Shura will make it all work."

"You ain't my ma!"

And while things are getting ghetto between the adorable son of Satan and the hot sexy high ranking female exorcist. The other folks eyed that clothing Shura held up and away so Rin won't reach it. It was a navy blue one piece swimsuit the normal style worn by the female students as swimming in most of the schools in Japan. And there on the written on a patch of white clothe over the chest a name: "Rin"

Rin pointed angrily stuffing his index finger on the tip of Shura's nose, "You had this planned!"

Shura blinked twice with a blank expression, "Actually, this really is just a coincidence. You see, while we were cleaning-" The others growled, she wasn't cleaning like she said "-I saw this so I picked it up so I could put it in the lost and found. Uniforms costs a lot you know! so I'm sure the owner will be thanking and I doubt she'll mind it if you borrow for a while. Not that she'll know you borrowed it of course."

Rin remained glaring at the clothing still skeptical with the idea of it being a 'coincidence', "If it's a coincidence, then why is my name there when it's a girl's uniform?"

"Well 'Rin' is more common as a girl's name than a boy's..." Shima said thoughtfully.

Kamiki pouted, "Come to think of it... The only Rins I met are girls... he's the only guy I know named 'Rin'."

"Okay so I don't have the most masculine name here. It's not like I chose it." Rin huffed.

"Regardless, you should wear this." Shura wiggled her brows suggestively while holding out the swimsuit.

"I WON'T!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

What an ugly way to end a chapter... in my defense, I never plan the things I write here. I just wing it. but it pulls through somehow... most of the time.

Anyways, should I make Rin wear that? 'Cause I'm not yet in the one hundred percent 'yes' side. A part of me thinks gross, but a part says it'd be hot.

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

About my other stories in this fandom: ''A guidebook'' and ''More Oniichan'' I planned that I'll update them along with this, so you'll have three updates from me. But alas, I can't. I'm only halfway finished with those two, they're very difficult to do as I am not that much inspired anymore due to the lack of updates from the stories I read in this fandom... I feel alone. But I am VERY grateful to those who read mine. Thank you very much and that's the reason why I still pursue writing.


End file.
